The Huntress
by nikirocks29
Summary: Avani Sapphire is a huntress. She's lethal to humans and toxic to vampires. No vampire has ever seen her face and they fear her. But when she's given to a vampire as his wife by her father, she realizes the true danger lies within her new home. As she searches for the secrets within the mansion walls, information about her past is revealed, stunning everyone. Who is Avani Sapphire?
1. Avani Sapphire

I am not who most think I am. I am not just the girl who sits quietly in the back of the room, with her nose stuffed in a book or looking out the window across the quad. I'm not just the girl with that strange eye color of green and blue most haven't seen.

I'm not just the girl whose rude and feels sorry when she pushes someone or punches them. I'm not just the girl who feels confident and always knows where she's going.

I'm not just the girl who nearly beat someone to death in fifth grade because they commented on my mother. I'm not just the girl who understands the classwork but just doesn't put in any effort. I'm not just the girl who sleeps all night and comes to school looking beautiful.

I'm not just the girl who goes out with her friends and dates and goes to the park to do her daily walks or just watch the trees move with the breeze.

I'm not just the girl who goes home to two wonderful parents who praise her for her looks and gives her everything she wants. A girl whose parents give her attention and gives her love and hugs.

I'm not just the girl who knows where her life will lead her to.

Because I am not that girl.

While everyone thinks I'm reading, or bored and staring out across the quad waiting for lunch to come, I actually pondering over millions of things in my head. I'm having an internal conflict with myself. Many think my eyes are weird cause it's such a vibrant color; it's actually a combination of my mother's green eyes and my father's blue eyes.

Many view me as a bully with no morals; I have morals. They fight to come out when I hurt someone. No one seems to realize I put up that wall because I was bullied excessively as a child.

Students, both in elementary and college fear me because I nearly killed someone. No one realizes I was affected as well. There was a reason I did it. No one took the time to listen to my side of the story.

My grades seem to be a topic a school. I don't do the homework but I pass the tests and exams with flying colors. None of them realize I cheat. I don't have any time to study or do my homework.

I sleep maybe two hours, if any, and some seem to think I sleep ten hours because I'm very alert and awake at school.

Everyone seems to believe I have a ton of friends because everyone crowds me at lunch. Little do they actually know that I prefer to spend time alone.

Then it comes down to my parents. Let just tell you know, everything they believe about my parents, about what I've told them, is an absolute lie.

My father isn't a lawyer with a mansion near the coast where we vacation for the summer. My mother isn't a clothing designer who clothes are worn by famous actors and actresses.

My father is a college professor and a deadbeat dad. My mother, well, she's gone. She disappeared when a was a child, no older than four or five. Dad doesn't love me, but he claims he does. Until he starts drinking. He spews words at me, emotionally abusing me.

I don't let it affect me much, but when it does, I go off hunting. Oh, that's right, I forgot to introduce myself. How rude of me.

My name is Avani Sapphire I'm sixteen and I'm a junior in high school. I'm also a vampire hunter.


	2. Attack

The warehouse sat on an abandoned lot near the edge of the town. Only the pot heads hung around there and the occasional party that was too large to fit in a house. But most stayed away. Which is why I was heading there. It was the perfect place hunt for vampires.

That's right. I'm a vampire hunter. Have been since I was twelve, but I started training with a mentor when I was ten. She died about three years ago in a car accident. She taught me everything I knew and how to know where a car crash or fire was staged to hide the fact that those who were dead were actually killed by vampires.

I could make out two maybe three of them. I had exceptionally good eyesight. It wasn't as good as a vampire's, but good enough that I knew what weapon around me I could use to my advantage if I was in say, an abandoned lot. Lucky I brought two stakes and my gun.

I stealthily made my way toward them, breathing slowly so they wouldn't hear me coming. I blinked and moved my mask since it was obscuring my vision. I couldn't run the risk of vampires seeing my face. Some vampires, as hard as it may seem to understand, attended school. It was their way of 'blending in' as they say. I didn't see the point in blending in. They would either way chose the weakest human they could find, drain them, and then disappear, erasing their existence from everyone's minds. Except mine. My mind was trained to withstand even the strongest of Glimmers.

"Did you bring dinner?" A male. Their voice was young, probably no older than fifteen or sixteen.

"Yes." Another male. Their voice was much more rough, indicating he was probably turned in his late thirties or early forties. Despite the roughness I could hear the undertone. It made their voice more sultry; compelling in a way.

"How many?" The younger one asked, his voice demanding but I all but hear the smirk on his lips.

"Two. Picked them up at a local bar. Meet Sherry, sixteen and has a horrible life. She's had two kids, both whom have died and she wants to join them. Don't you, sweetheart?" His voice was bittersweet. The girl, Sherry, whimpered loudly.

"And this one is Ladys. She lives with very rich parents who are both lawyers. Attends a prep school. These two are complete strangers but they'll get to know each other." This time, there was nothing sweet in his voice. It was plain cruel.

I heard the first scream ripe through the night air like breaking glass. I cringed slightly as I heard the unmistakable sound of a fist hitting something. Most vampires were the type to snatch, eat, kill. Others would snatch, eat, torture, eat then kill after their victim has begged to die.

"Keep her still." A woman spoke up, her voice harsh and demanding, nothing compelling about her.

Again, a scream ripped through the air, this time louder. I could hear the sheer pain in her scream. Her sobs were particularly loud. I decided then I had, had enough of this and stood up, walking with a purpose toward the door that was wide open. Their cream wouldn't be heard for miles therefore they didn't need to hide it.

I saw the two girls against the wall, cowering and hugging each other, their ankles chained to the wall. Bite marks cowered their arms and neck. It was clear they had been used for food. It was their way of weakening them so they wouldn't fight. I stayed hidden behind the door for a few minutes, calculating my attack and what were the fastest ways to leave should something go wrong.

With calculating eyes, I checked out all three vampires.

The woman looked to be around her late teens or early twenties with blonde curly hair falling around her like a waterfall, her form tall and model-like. For the look of her rigid body, it was obvious she was turned a vampire. Most vampires who are turned usually have a more rigid look. Like the vampires in that series Twilight who are hard like marble except in real life they didn't sparkle in the sun.

I spotted the younger looking guy who looked fifteen. He was talk and lanky but it was obvious he had muscle. He had black hair that swiped across his forehead. From the look around he gave the warehouse, I could see he had dark brown eyes.

The last one, a rough-looking man who seemed to be in late thirties with greying blonde hair. He had a much more bulkier build and was shorter than the teenager. I could't tell whether he was turned or born a vampire but it was most likely the latter.

He stalked toward one of the girls who had red curly hair. Pulling her up to his face, he whispered so lowly I barely heard the words.

"Look at this as a mercy killing, Sherry." He smiled with a malice look in his gleaming light eyes.

"Please, don't. I beg you. My life is just starting to turn around. I have a boyfriend. He loves me. I-I'm p-p-pregnant." She sobbed, tears leaking out of her blue eyes.

"Not anymore. I heard your baby's heartbeat drop five minutes ago. I estimate that in about ten to fifteen minutes, your child will no longer be alive." His talked about it as if it was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Oh god. Please no! Please, I'll do anything. I want my baby to live. My other two didn't live past the first trimester. I'm four months. Please, sir, don't." She sobbed so violently I thought she'd kill herself from how frail she looked from the blood loss.

"I can't do that. Bye." He smiled, almost looking sincere.

Then he bit down on her neck, hard. The scream she let out was so loud I cringed and had to keep from covering my ears. She thrashed violently. I looked down at her stomach and saw the unmistakable bump of a baby growing inside her. He wasn't just killing one person, he was killing two. Both of whom were helpless.

I took the gun, and aimed right for back, right were his heart is and pulled the trigger. The resounding sound of the bullet was loud as it came into contact with him, shocking him.

I stepped out from the darkness and into the lighting, catching the attention of all of them. I rarely talked to vampires, usually sticking with glares and smirks. But once in a while, I made an exception. This was one of those times.

"Put the girl down now." My voice was strong and unwavering as I walked forward, making no effort to hide the gun in my hand.

"The Black Shadow returns." The woman turned. Automatically I recognized her. I had come into contact with her a few times. She hated me and I despised her.

I was known as the black shadows because I could disappear into a shadows silently and attack just as quickly as I disappeared.

"Nice to see again, sucker. Put the girl down." I directed my last sentence to the vampire who held the girl, Sherry, in his hands a shocked look in his eyes.

It was obvious he was in pain because he let her go and collapsed to his knees. He began choking on his blood as it filled his lungs. Vampires weren't easy to kill but some ways to effectively kill them, i.e., a gunshot wound to the heart was sure to do it. It was wooden and lodged in deep enough that it couldn't and wouldn't be able to heal itself.

I turned my gaze to the younger vampire that had a murderous look in his dark eyes.

"You!" He growled. Blinded by rage, he came at me, fists balled tightly his fangs out.

Swinging at me, I easily intercepted it and punched him in the face and elbowing him in the chest, knocking him back a few feet. It wasn't enough to make him fall but it was enough for me to whip out my stake.

I gave him a blow to the chin, his teeth rattling. Spitting out one of his pearly whites, He snarled at me, teeth aimed for my neck. Just as reached me, I plunged the stake into chest, right at his heart. he glared at me as death took him, his body slumping to the ground.

I turned toward the blonde who was holding up the other girl. A brunette whose brown eyes were filled with fear. Like Sherry, she looked to be about seventeen if not younger.

"I see you haven't lost your touch. Haven't seen you around here in a while. What's the hold up?" She smirked, fingering the girl's wrist making her whimper softly.

"I've been busy. I see you have some time on your hands. Let the girl go. She's done nothing." I spoke calmly. Over the years, I had learned to reign in my emotions so they wouldn't show as I talked to them.

I can lie and say I'm scared of them but it actually is a lie. I still fear them. But it's nothing I can't handle. They could smell fear but I had gotten so used to them, they could no longer smell mine.

"Your wrong there. Just before Frank over there picked her out, he saw her picking on our fellow kind. It's obvious they were born instead of turned, attending school with the humans. He just couldn't allow that. Such the sympathizer. So,once she was far away, he roughed her up a bit then brought her over. The one, well, he can be plain cruel just then. He heard the child in her stomach, and you know, he really hates kids." She smiled pleasantly.

I was fuming. They had their pick of the litter. They had to have a reason to pick them. Glaring at her, I wasted no time in punching her square in the jaw. Her head barely moved but she grimaced in pain. She tossed the girl across the warehouse, her head connecting with a metal pole. I heard the sound of her skull cracking. She was dead before she hit the ground.

"Such a weakling. I remember when I did that to you. You barely flinched. But I bet you had a nasty concussion after that. Well, no more playing around."

Then she rushed toward me, fangs exposed. I just barely moved out of the way but she still managed to clip me in the shoulder. I felt pain as her fangs pierced my skin. I barely noticed though as adrenaline coursed through my veins.

I gave her a sideways kick to the ribs, distracting her enough to knock her down and pin down her arms.

"It's been a nice time but I'm afraid your time is up." I smiled as I went to plunge the stake in her heart.

She trashed under me and pushed me off. I managed to stake her in the stomach before she disappeared in the darkness. I heard a small sound behind me and turned quickly, ready to attack any other vampire that lurked out there. All I saw was Sherry, curled up on the ground, whimpering and sobbing.

I ran over to her, rolling her over, her pain a picture of anguish.

"D-d-don't hurt me." She cried, her hands placed protectively on her stomach.

"I won't. I promise. I just want to see how your baby is." I told her reassuringly.

My mentor, before she died, had taught me how to deal with this if a pregnant woman was to be in the clutches of a vampire. If the baby was in distress but alive, depending on how many months along they were, I'd be able to deliver them. I had delivered two so far and from what I've seen, I think I can wait at least ten years till I get pregnant.

Slowly, she moved her hands so that they rested on the floor. I placed my hand on her stomach, and started to lightly press and push, feeling around for any sound of movement. My suspicions were confirmed a few minutes later.

"What is it?" She asked, her face aged a few more years than it should have been.

"I'm sorry, Sherry. I'm so so sorry Sherry. You lost the baby." I whispered.

Tears welled up in her eyes but it seemed she was too tired to let the tears out so she stuck to whipping her eyes.

"I wasn't meant to be a mother, anyways. H-he was just so happy. His whole family was. He was conceived through invitro-fertilization. As well as his siblings. This child wasn't. They had even offered to let me move in with them. T-t-they know about my past. A-about the abuse. T-th-they said they would help me, but they can't now." She swallowed thickly. "I'm only seventeen."

She erupted into sobs, clinging to be for dear life. I didn't know what to do. She was a stranger. A stranger I'd helped save but a stranger nonetheless.

"Where do you live, Sherry?" I asked after a few minutes.

"Water Springs. But he and his family were moving here. He was going to bring my mom and brother and I with him after my dad went to prison." She whipped her nose.

I pulled out a vial. It had vampire blood in it and as much as I hated them, I knew this could help her. I pushed her back softly, and shushed her when she asked what I was doing. I opened the vial and poured a drop on my finger before running it over the bite marks on her arms and neck. By the time the vial was finished the bite marks had completely healed, leaving some scars that weren't noticeable to the human eye.

"Those things that attacked you and kidnapped you, their vampires. And you cannot tell anyone about what just happened tonight. No one must know. It's a secret. Sherry, can you promise me you won't tell?" I asked desperately, looking at her blue eyes that were filled with tears and fear.

"I promise." She nodded frantically.

"Okay. Stay here. I'm going to make an anonymous call to the cops. Go over to the girl and hug her. Cry." I repeated the instructions again then dragged off the bodies. I'd depose of them later.

I dialed 911 and an operator answered.

"Springfield's police department, how may we help you?" It was a lady's voice.

"Um, yes. I'm at the edge of town, near the vacant warehouse. I heard screams. I think someone's being attacked. Please, help!" I had done this so many times, the fake scared voice got easier to do.

"Can you tell me your exact location?" The woman asked, her voice concerned.

"Um, six miles west of Charles diner. Please hurry. I don't know how much time they have left." Just then, Sherry screamed.

She must've realized they girl was dead instead of alive. Oops, forgot that piece of information. Oh well.

"Thank you, young lady. May I get your name or would you like to remain anonymous?" She asked.

"I'd like to remain anonymous. Just please hurry, oh god, they heard me!"

"Just hold on! I've dispatched a team to get you-"

I shut the phone before she could continue. I threw the phone on the ground and crushed it with my foot. It was one of those disposable phones so they couldn't track me when I made a call.

I walked back toward the bodies and pulled out the stake out of the younger one, putting it back on my belt. I couldn't have the cops after me. I pushed them away till they were obscured by the grass. In a few hours, the sun would disintegrate them. Vampires could walk in the sun if they drank a certain amount of blood but dead vampires would immediately die, leaving no trace of evidence they were ever alive.

Running back to the warehouse, I saw Sherry was asleep next to the girl, clutching her body. Smiling, I nodded to myself. I may have lost one, but a saved the other. At least both didn't die.

I ran off just as I heard the distant sounds of sirens. I got into my car that was hidden by trees and waited for the cops to drive by before I started up the engine and pulled off down the street. It took me ten minutes to pull into the town limits. The town was fairly large, resembling a small city.

I lived in a three-story townhouse, which was right in front of a large hotel. The house was home to me, being as I always lived there my entire life but sometimes it didn't feel like home. It felt like a stranger's home.

I pulled up into the driveway just then, parking the car behind dad's black sedan. I wasn't sure where dad got the money to pay for the car last year seeing as we were broke but I had more problems to deal with than money laundering. As long as the bills were paid and there was food in the house, I was good.

I shut the car door and walked up to the door unlocking it. I got a strong whiff of whiskey and vodka as soon as I opened the door. Closing it, I cleaned my feet on the rug and kicking off my shoes.

"John?" I called out as I walked into the living room.

I found him lying on the couch, drowning himself in a bottle that was, indeed, whiskey and vodka. He looked at me, his face turning into an expression of disgust.

"Why are you early, huh? You usually don't get here till two. It's one-thirty. Do your legs close half an hour earlier now?" He laughed at his own joke.

"You look so much like her. How could a whore like you look like such an angel?" He spat angrily.

I bit back a spiteful comment. He hated, absolutely hated the fact that I looked like my mother. It wasn't my fault I looked like her. And it definitely wasn't my fault she was kidnapped. He blamed me because I was with her the night she disappeared. He believes I'm hiding something, so did the cops. But when they realized I truly didn't remember, they let me go. And it wasn't like they could arrest me. I was six and too young to understand.

I shook my head and turned around, walking up the stairs.

"Don't you walk away from me, whore! I'm your father!" His slurred together, making it hard for me to understand what he was saying.

I continued to walk away reaching my room and shutting the door. My room was the only one on the third floor. I picked it cause it was very secluded and I had the whole floor to myself. It was renovated a few years back after mom died. My room was intended to be for dad but he didn't want it so I took it. It had a queen-sized bed with a soft down comforter that was light blue with gold designs. The pillows were large and soft and were soft blue.

The walls were also a soft green. I had chosen them because green and blue were my favorite colors though I didn't wear the color often. I had a flat screen but I never used it. I was too busy watch anything. And television lost it's appeal to me after mom died.

I had a couch that was leather and white though I didn't use it often either. I sometimes thought about selling it but never got to doing it. The bathroom was down the hall and was a master bathroom complete with a hot tub that had different knobs and such and had a shower head connected to it. The bathroom was blue as well though the rest was white.

I took off the belt and tossed it on the couch. Dad was always too drunk to realize my weapons and he was too busy criticizing me to take notice that I was bruised, dirty and bloody.

I took off my clothes and put them in the laundry basket. Wrapping a towel around myself, I walked toward the bathroom and plugged in my IPod, Stay by Rihanna filling the room. Something about the song calmed me. It had a soft a melody in way.

Pulling off the towel, I examined how extensive the damage was. I only had minor bruises. None on my face but two on my abdomen. I knew I'd be sore tomorrow but I was too tired to care. Stepping into the shower, the scalding water hit my back, easing the tension in my muscles, letting them unclench and relax.

I washed my body, watching the dirt disappear in the drain. My hair was took longer to clean seeing as it was close to passing my waist. Note to self: cut hair. My long hair was a weakness and I didn't like showing weakness. Especially in front of vampires. Eventually, I deemed myself clean and stepped out, drying myself with the towel and wrapping it around my body. Using a separate towel, I wrapped it around my hair.

Walking back to my room, I walked into my closet and pulled out my pajamas which consisted of loose black shorts and a blue tank top. Drying my hair in the towel, I hung it up on a hook on the closet door and walked over to my mirror, combing it out, wincing when it passed over the knots.

My hair wasn't dark brown but it wasn't exactly light either. It was in between with lighter shades of brown and blonde highlights. My face, as some would say, was perfectly symmetrical, whatever that meant. I had full lips, a small button nose and medium eyebrows which went good with my features. I was about 5'5, but still short compared to some at school.

I pulled it into a ponytail and walked toward my bed, pulling back the covers and crawling under them, grabbing the teddy bear my mother had given to me when I was baby. It was my only reminder of her. I hugged it tightly and sniffed it. Even after all these years, it still carried the faint smell of vanilla mom always wore.

I felt a ball in my throat and swallowed, closing my eyes and letting darkness take me away.

"I love you, mom." I whispered as darkness pulled me into the world were dreams and nightmares roamed.

* * *

**I really hope you liked this chapter. I was going to continue it but I decided it was good to cut it here. I won't be updating daily because of school so just please bare with me.**

**Please review or P.M. me on what you thought of the chapter. :D**

**Nikirocks29 ;D**


	3. Confusion

_Beeeep!_ _Beeeep! Beeeep!_

I slammed my fist down the alarm, effectively shutting it up. I rolled over, wincing at the pain that radiated from my body. Guess last night needed more strain that I thought. I'd have to go train a little after school. Rolling off the bed, I stumbled my way across the threshold of the bathroom, wincing as the light pierced my eyes.

Brushing my teeth, I observed my face in the mirror. It was clear, as always. Even as a ''raging hormonal teenager'' I didn't get any pimples. I was the lucky few who were blessed with unblemished skin. Pulling my hair into a ponytail, I walked out of the bathroom and into my room, pulling open the closet doors, I walked in a pulled out a set of clothes.

I pulled on the pair of skinny dark blue wash jeans with a simple black v neck shirt. Pulling on some sneakers I grabbed my school bag and made my way down the stairs with plenty of time to spare. Taking out the blender, I took out the ingredients for a remedy I found on the internet a few years ago to help cure hangers.

Just because he was a drunk didn't mean I didn't care about him. He was my dad and I cared about him. And when he wasn't drunk, he was actually a good dad. Plugging in the blender, I stuffed everything in the blender and added two ibuprofen pills. It helped the pain go away faster.

As it blended in everything, I pulled out some cereal and milk, pouring in the frosted flakes then the milk. Moving back towards the blender, I turned it off and pulled the top off pouring it into the glass cup. Setting the cup on the counter I began eating my cereal and turned on the little t.v. we had in the kitchen changing the channel to the news.

"We are reporting live on the scene where two girls have been found, both whom were kidnapped late yesterday afternoon. Eighteen-year-old Ladys Charles was confirmed to have died from blunt force trauma after been thrown against a metal pipe. The second victim, seventeen-year-old Sherry Mills was found unconscious but alive, holding onto the body of Ladys Charles. An anonymous call was made to the police late last night."

The woman then when on to call the anonymous caller, aka me, a savior and hero. The camera then turned to one of the medics who began talking.

"Sherry is a very lucky girl. She had lost so much blood, if the call hadn't been made, she would be joining Ladys."

The camera turned back to the reporter.

"That's all the information we have. We'll be sure to keep you updated."

I clicked off the t.v. just as dad walked in, clutching his head. With his eyes closed, he walked toward the counter and grabbed the glass. I had been doing this for so long, he had recognized everything and memorized where I set down the cup every morning.

Chugging down half the cup, he stopped to breathe then chugged the rest of it. Cracking open his eyes, he smiled a little. He barely ever remembered what he said to me because of the hangover but after the pain went it away, it came flooding back. He felt horrible but not horrible enough to stop himself from chugging down half a bottle of vodka every night.

His eyes were actually warm as he smiled, making a flood of emotions rush through me. He had changed so much. Clearing my throat, I said quietly,

"I have to go to school now."

Getting up from my seat, I walked out of the house, running down the steps and toward my car that sat in the driveway, the November air whipping around me. It wasn't that cold but you could definitely feel that it was going to get colder in a few weeks.

Taking out my car keys, I opened the door and got in slamming the door shut. I put on the heater and pulled out of the driveway, stopping just as a car sped by me. Annoyance bubbled up inside me. Pulling out, I drove for a couple of minutes and stopped when, what a coincidence, the same car stopped in front of me. Cars driving by, making it impossible to drive around the moron stopped in front of me.

After a while, traffic started piling up behind me and began honking as the idiot just stood there, talking to someone in the car. Anger pushed away my annoyance. I honked loudly, looking through the window where the person sat. They obviously didn't care seeing as they continued to talk.

I wasn't usually an impulsive kind of person. Very rarely did I do something that wasn't strategized. The only time I went out of control was in school.

But at that moment, I was tired, sore, angry and I didn't need another damn detention. So, I did what anyone else would do in my situation, I think.

I stepped on the gas, moved forward, and hit their car. The car jerked forward a little and stopped. The person seemed to have stopped talking. The car door swung open and guy stepped out. A tall guy at that.

Rolling down the window, I said,

"Either move your fucking car, or I'll move it for you."

He laughed. Flat out laughed.

"Don't test me." His voice was deep and rumbling but the soft undertone let me know he was a vampire. Crap.

"Just move your car. I'm late for school and I don't plan on making it a habit." I snapped.

He chuckled again, amused by something, but got back in his car and drove off. I sped off as well, making a left. I pulled into the school parking lot ten minutes later. I was already late for homeroom thanks to that idiot.

I made my way toward the school, pulling open the doors to the first building. The school was pretty big. Four buildings connected to the main one, creating an illusion that the school was smaller than it looked. All the buildings were two stories and while it looked small it was big. Lockers lined the first floor of the main building as well as some classes.

Opening my locker, I grabbed my science and English textbooks and stuffed them in my bag that consisted only of a pencil case that contained two pencils and a pen. The bag held nothing else. I wasn't one for doing homework.

The bell rung just then, signaling the end of first period.

I began my descend toward my second class, science. I hated science with a passion. The teacher didn't know crap about the subject so he stuck to watching videos, most of which I slept through.

Walking into the class room I sat close to the window in the last seat.

Setting down my bag, I pulled on my sweater, and set my arms on the table, resting my chin and closing my eyes. I was interrupted just then.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" By their voice I could tell it was girl.

"No." I replied, my eyes remaining closed.

"Can I sit here?" She asked politely.

"Nope." Again, I keep my eyes closed.

I heard footsteps fade away and sighed, relaxing back into my sleep.

"Good morning class. We have a new student today, Lila Hemesway. You can take a seat to Avani in the back." His tone voiced his boredom to be in a class filled with teenagers.

I bit back a groan. I was more of a loner, and usually the occasional new kid in class would try to talk to me. After being filled in on everything they would stay away from me which is how I liked it.

"Today we'll be watching a documentary on global warning. Pay close attention. We will be having a quiz on this." He muttered and turned the lights off, the movie coming to life.

Halfway through the movie the new girl, Lila, turned toward me.

"Do you know where room 172 is?" She asked.

"Second floor of the third building," I told her tiredly.

I hadn't been getting much sleep this week. I had a nagging feeling something big was going to happen. I just didn't know what is was or when it was going to happen.

Just as the movie was ending, my phone chimed. Taking it out of my pocket I saw Mack's number.

_Your dad's here. He's banned from the bar till he fixes himself up. I suggest you come get him.-M_

Shaking my head, I held back a laugh.

Mack was a good friend of the family, and helped take care of me when mom disappeared. Unlike me, he suspected no foul play in her disappearance. But I knew it wasn't any ordinary kidnapping. He was mom's best friend and from the way he talked about her, one would suggest he was in love with her.

_Be there in a few, _I replied.

The bell rang just then. I stood up and grabbed my bag.

"Remember people, quiz tomorrow." The teacher continued to talk but we were gone by then.

I made my way down the hall and toward my locker, putting my books back in the locker. Following a crowd out of the building, I made my way across the quad and toward the parking lot.

Pulling out my car keys, I got into the car and pulled out of the school parking lot. Mack's bar was about twenty minutes from the school and thirty minutes from my house. If I drove fast enough, I'd be back by fifth period.

Traffic was light for a Thursday morning, the sun shining brightly in the cloudless sky. I used to love running in the sun, the feeling of pure freedom as the air breezed across my skin. Mom used to say it was the sun that keep the nightmares away. She knew I got night terrors at night. While dad wanted to get me checked out, mom didn't. She used to get nightmares and claimed it was a childhood thing. I hadn't gotten nightmares in years, not since mom's disappearance.

I pulled up into Mack's Bar. Mack didn't advertise his bar but it was well-known somehow. Tourists always came here first to see why everyone was telling them that Mack's Bar was the place to be.

Getting out of the car, I walked toward the double doors and pulled them open. Laughter and chatter spilled out of the full bar. Sighing I walked in, everyone's eyes turning toward me. I was well-known here. I had been coming here since I was thirteen to pick up my drunk father. By now I was seen as everyone's little sister and or daughter. Although there was the occasional newbie who would try to hit on me but after they punched him in the face they stopped.

To them, I was seen as Johnathan Sapphire's goody-goody daughter who did her homework, didn't curse and was an angel to come and take care of her drunk as fuck father. Only Mack saw the real me with a few exceptions. He knew I cursed, didn't do my homework and often left my dad drunk in the bar when I was too tired to get him.

"Hey Mack." I waved at him across the bar.

He was in his early thirties with a thick black beard, brown hair and tan skin. He was tall, 5'11 and was single.

"Hey squirt." He smiled as he wiped the counter.

"Where's dad?" I asked, reaching the counter and resting on my arms.

"He's...where he go? Bill, where's John?" He asked the young guy who was in his early twenties, maybe twenty-three. He had a full head of red hair that was the natural color not the painted color with light blue eyes and lightly tanned skin. He was a few inches shorter than Mack but taller than me.

"He went out back with two guys. Real big-looking." He answered, downing his beer.

"It's probably just Earl and Jim." I muttered and got up from mu seat, walking towards the back exit that led to the alley.

"Yell if you need me." Mack said from behind me.

I nodded without looking back and made my way toward the door. I pushed open the door and walked out calling out,

"Earl, Jim?" I expected to find the two twin forty-year-olds but got something else.

"Dad?" I asked tentatively.

He was lying on his back against some plastic garbage bags, his face a bloody mess. It dribbled down his face slowly and onto the pavement. Two men stood above him. Both were tall and I heard the unmistakable sound of hissing. Damn. It was vampires. There seemed to be a lot more vampire activity this week. I didn't understand it.

Both of them turned at the same time, their red eyes landing on me. It was obvious they had just fed. From who, I didn't want to know. A vampire bite who turn you unless they fed you their blood.

"Well what have we here?" One of the asked, their voice low and deep. He looked to be in his late twenties with golden hair that flopped on his forehead.

"Is this your daughter Johnathan?" The second one asked with a sardonic smile. He, too, seemed to be in his late twenties and had blonde hair as well that was a few shades darker.

"Stay the hell away from her." Dad stumbled to his feet, holding onto the wall behind him for support.

"Unfortunately, we can't. We've come to collect the five hundred grand you owe are boss. We gave you three years. Were's the money?" The first one asked, his voice hard and business-like.

"I told you, I don't have the money yet. Just give me six more months." Dad tried to negotiate but it was obviously doing nothing.

"I'm afraid we can't do that. We already extended the deadline by four months. That's as far as we'll go. Give us the money now or you'll be taken up on your offer." The second one smiled as he said he last sentence.

"No!" Dad screamed suddenly. "Just give me one month. I can the money by then." I could hear the desperation in his voice, as could the two men.

"You sound a little desperate John. Why do you protect the girl? When you offered, you made her out to be a whore and useless." The two smiled.

I continued to watch them, confusion written on my face.

"Dad?" I asked quietly. I had to hide my confusion and anger, giving the vampires a fake look of fear. But at the moment, I was embarrassed with myself to admit I was slightly scared. Not much, but it was there.

He looked over at me, his blue eyes filled with fear.

"You never told her. The boss figured as much but he figured you'd have the decency to tell your daughter and take her away into hiding. But this, not telling her, it's really quite comical." Both erupted into laughter.

"Dad, what's going on?" I let fear slip into my words, purposely showing them I was vulnerable at the moment.

"Yes Jonathan, elaborate on that." The first one replied.

Dad stayed silent, his jaw tightened and eyes glaring. The first vampire began talking, his words shaking me to the core.

"He offered you up in to our boss should he not pay his debt."

* * *

**I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter yet. I'll have to see what you guys think. But for now, please review and let me know your thoughts on this chapter. If you any questions containing this chapter or story please don't hesitate to ask. :D**

**Nikirocks29 ;D**


	4. Fear, Outrage and Darkness

Just like that, the nagging unknown feeling inside me burst.

For the first time in years, I felt actual fear. I could feel it slowly creep inside me and settle as his words hit me with full force.

_He offered you up in to our boss should he not pay his debt._

Dad was never the type to ask for help. He always insisted on doing it himself. But this, this wasn't right. It was flat-out fucked up. I keep my breathing calm as I stared wide-eyed at the man before me.

He looked right me, pain in his eyes.

"You can't have her." His voice was surprisingly strong for a man who was drunk.

"I'm afraid that's out of the question. It's the money or her. And seeing as you don't have the money, it's her." The first vampires spoke, and reached out, grasping my arm hard enough that I felt bruises begin to form.

"No!"

I watched with wide eyes as dad struck the vampire whose hand was clamped down on my arm. The force was hard enough to knock us both down.

"Run Avani, run!" Dad's yells brought me out of my daze.

I looked at him for a second. He didn't know one thing about vampires. He didn't have the skills to protect himself. He'd die if I didn't help. But in doing that, I'd reveal myself.

"Go!" He yelled.

But it was something I was worth risking. Looking around quickly, I found a four-inch rusted knife. I ran toward me, making sure my movement was jerky and uncertain. Clasping my hand around the knife, I stood up and ran at the vampire, striking him in the heart. It was the first and obvious place one would strike if a vampire revealed themself.

"Did you really think that would work?" The second, slightly taller vampire, asked.

Grasping my wrists, he threw me against the far wall. Almost instantaneously, I felt blood seep down my hairline.

"Avani, dammit, go!" Dad struck the vampire in the back with wood.

It was obvious he knew what it was doing because the vampire's moves slowed to the reflexes of a human. Hesitantly, I began to move, till I was in view of the street. Dad looked up at me, his eyes fierce.

I nodded at his silent statement and then, for the first time since I was twelve, I ran away from vampires.

* * *

Johnathan stood in front of the vampires, out of breath but determined. He wasn't going to let these bloodsuckers get his daughter. He loved her. He loved her more than he let on. To her, he was a deadbeat father who emotionally abused his daughter and a drunk. He wouldn't dare tell his daughter why he drank though. He didn't want to bring up bad memories.

Memories about his beautiful wife, Evangeline. She was his world. She was the reason he never drank. She was reason he would never harm a thing. She was the reason for their beautiful daughter. Avani Sapphire was an extraordinary girl. She was his world. But after the kidnapping of his wife, he noticed the change in their six-year-old daughter. She never smiled, never laughed, and hardly ever talked.

Then, a year later, he began drinking. He needed a release from all the pain. But he didn't realize that giving up his pain went to his daughter.

"I have to say John, the boss was expecting this. He knew you'd never have that kind of money. He wants your daughter." The shorter vampire, Will, spoke with a lazy voice.

"No way in hell." Johnathan spat, anger rolling through him. No one would have his daughter if he could help it.

"You see, either way, he'll have her. Were not sure what he wants, we're just the delivery boys. He wants your daughter, and he need to deliver. Jake, take care of him please. I need to go get some guards and search for the human."

The last thing John could think before darkness took over was,

_Run Avani. Don't let them find you._

* * *

I ran. And I ran fast. I ran till I was sure my lungs would burst inside me. Eventually, I ended up in the first place I knew they wouldn't search for me. It would be obvious a place.

My house.

Running up the porch, I threw the door open and shut it behind me, making sure all the locks were secure. I pulled down all the curtains to the windows, making sure everything was well-hidden from the outside. I did the same to the second floor before going up to my room and shutting the black curtain, the room going dark.

It took a few minutes before my eyes could adjust to the darkness. I could see everything in the room as I made my way toward the closet and pulling open the door. I grabbed the flashlight hidden behind my clothes and walked toward the compartment that was built into the floor. I used it to store my emergency supplies.

Pulling out my stakes and the guns I grabbed the bag and stuffed everything in. I won't explain how I got hold the guns, but I will tell you that it took a lot of trouble. I made sure the security cameras were dead by the time I snuck in. For weeks, the unknown person was wanted for the guns. It died down after a while but when your twelve with military grade guns, you tend to freak out a little. All the guns had wooden bullets laced with vampire blood.

Vampire blood, if used correctly, could be a dangerous weapon for a vampire. It would wound them long enough for the blood to flow out. If the vampire was weak enough, the silver in the blood would slowly kill them from the inside out till it consumed them and burned out their veins.

A regular vampire wouldn't be affected by silver or holy water or garlic. That part was a myth. But the silver will affect them if they haven't fed in a while. And I'm talking, maybe days unless they were shot with a wooden bullet or attacked with a wooden stake to the heart or stomach.

Pushing down the door and attaching the lock, I hid it under the rug and closed the closet door behind me. Walking into the kitchen quietly but quickly, I stuffed the bag with a first-aid kit and an extra one, stuffing it in the smaller pocket and zipping it. I put in some food to last me a few days and walked toward one of the cabinet.

I rummaged through everything till I found what it is was I was looking for. To someone else, it would look like the kind of box of kept pictures for memories. But to me, it was the kind of box that held at least seven thousand dollars, in credit cards and regular cash. I had three credit cards with one thousand dollars each, an emergency credit card with two thousand, and then two thousand dollars in cash, all hundreds, fifties and some twenties. I didn't believe in ten dollars bills or singles.

Putting the top back on the box, I put it back in the cabinet and stood up, making sure to leave no trace of myself. Grabbing my jacket that hung from the rack, I quickly changed my shoes and put on the combat boots. If I was going to be on the run, no one in hell would I be wearing shoes that broke easily.

Grabbing the keys, I stepped out of the house and zipped up the jacket. Making my way down the driveway toward the car, I was stopped my Mrs. Gills. She was a neighbor and a good friend. She came over sometimes to cook and help out. She knew about what went on in the house but as long as I wasn't getting hurt, she wouldn't interfere. I made sure of that.

She was in early thirties, with thick black hair that fell voluminous curls down her back with kind and sincere dark-brown eyes. She could pass for twenty but she often told me she was thirty-one. I was suspicious about her at first but after giving her a good background check, she came out clean. Nothing stuck out to me. And I never saw her come home every night with a college kid ready to feed on. But I was always still weary of her.

"Hello, Avani." Her soft voice called from the house next to mine.

Turning back, I nodded.

"Hey, Mary." I greeted.

Giving the neighborhood a once over, my eyes lingered on the hotel across the street. There had been a lot of recent activity there for the past month. I figured it had something to do with the October festival on Halloween but I wasn't sure. And when I wasn't sure of something, it usually meant vampires that were up to no good.

"Honey, you should me school. Is everything alright?" Worry and concern swam in her eyes as wrinkles formed between her eyes.

"Yeah, Mary. Dad decided that since it's Thursday and there's no school tomorrow, we should go camping. You know, father-daughter time. Get to know each other better." I lied with a smile, hoping she'd fall for it.

She obviously didn't, but smiled anyway.

"Okay. Have a good time. Be sure not to wander to far. Stay close together." Her concern made me smile inwardly. She sounded so motherly. I felt something weird inside me but shook it off. There was no time to think about a mother-worthy woman. She had yet to start her family, I wouldn't suggest she help mine.

"I will Mary. Have a good day."

I waved and made my way to the car, shutting the door and setting my bag on the seat next to me. Waving good-bye again, I smiled and pulled out of the driveway.

As I drove out onto the streets, I was thankful for the heavy flow of traffic that came with the mid-day. The good thing about Springfield was that many rich people lived here. Cars resembling mine in color and model swam through traffic, letting me blend in easily.

I pressed on the gas petal as soon as I got my chance, charging down the street and onto the highway. I was tempted to drive a little farther to the sign that read, Water Springs 15 miles. Had this been a different situation, I would have gladly sped up and arrived in Water Springs in an hour or two.

But this situation was sticky and hard to get out of. This not only concerned me, but my father as well. I couldn't leave knowing my father was in trouble or worse.

What the hell had he gotten us into?

Why the hell would he do this? Anyone with a right mind would know that making a money deal, with anyone, never ends well. But he was drunk. And a drunk John was always a stupid one. I felt twinge of emotion deep inside me but pushed it back.

It didn't seem to help. I pulled onto the side of the deserted road to calm myself, drinking half of the water bottle to push down the ball in my throat. After a few calming breaths, I sighed. I saw the bag, and decided to hide it. If I were caught, I wouldn't let them know I was the The Black Shadow. I would have to give them the element of surprise. Reaching behind me, I popped the small compartment, and shoved the bag into it and shutting it.

Sitting back up, I stifled a scream.

Because right in front of me, a cop stood. I calmed down almost immediately. Cops didn't scare me. If anything, they humored me. They didn't realize that half the time, I did their job for them. Most of the dead bodies they saw in car crashes, airplane failures and shipwrecks had to do with a vampire gone wild.

"Is there a problem officer?" I asked, making sure my voice didn't sound to bored or lazy.

"Yes, there is. Your car is parked in a non-parking zone. I'm afraid your going to have to come with me." The man said gruffly. Something about the way he said that made me shudder with disgust.

"I don't see a sign anywhere." I stated simply. I was restraining my anger.

I really didn't want to have to hurt a cop. I didn't need them after me.

"Ma'am, are you resisting arrest?" His voice was questioning, but the tone was something else. I couldn't quite catch what it was though.

"No. I'm just saying I don't see a sign saying I can't park here. And I wasn't. I was just looking for my phone." I answered.

"Ma'am step out of the car, please." He smiled a little but one wouldn't notice with the thick goatee he had.

I stared at him, shocked and a little upset. I hadn't hit angry yet, but he was pushing my buttons. Opening the car, I stepped out. I barely had any time to close the door when he pinned me to the hood of my car, my hands in handcuffs behind me.

"I can let you off with a warning," He began with a light chuckle. "But you have to do me a favor." He leaned in close and whispered it in my ear, the heavy smell of smoke on his breath making me gag.

"Oh yeah? And what would that be?" Outrage replaced everything.

"You have two options. Blowjob or sex. Either is fine with me." I felt his hands slide from my neck down my back till it rested on my butt. I jerked in surprise and disgust but he obviously got the wrong impression because he squeezed roughly and moaned, flipping me onto my back, my hands twisting painfully underneath me. Not enough to break but enough that they'll hurt tomorrow.

His hands resting on my lower thighs, they slowly inched upward. I couldn't help it. I moaned as they reached my inner thighs.

"You like that, huh?" He groaned, his eyes covered in lust.

I nodded softly as raised my legs up so they rested on the edge of the car. Pulling up my shirt, he eyes landed on my not so small chest. I wasn't a D or anything, but I was nearing a D. His moaned again and pulled me toward him, his fingers digging into my hips. I grounded myself against the car.

"I'll make you feel so good." He whispered against my collarbone, kissing the exposed flesh as his hands came up to rest on my stomach. As he leaned in to kiss my lips, it gave me the opportunity to knee in the gut.

Shock and pain flashed through his eyes but were quickly replaced by anger. I punched in the face just then. I had managed to wiggle out of the handcuffs. Pulling down my shirt I sat up and gave him a kick the chin, his head snapping back.

"This'll make you feel real bad." I spat and gave him a round-house kick to the head, knocking him out cold.

I shuddered violently in disgust and walked to my car. I can say that's the first time it's happened but it's not. This is the third time that's happened with a cop. I mean, I know there's dirty cops and good cops but come on.

Getting into the car, I left him on the street, bruised and unconscious as I drove off.

* * *

The car was parked and secure behind a massive group of trees. By the time I reached Springfield's forest, it was five-thirty in the afternoon. I sighed tiredly and scratched my head.

My eyes widened as I felt my fingers come into contact with something crusted. Bringing my fingers to my face, I saw the crusted blood. I didn't even recall getting hurt. Adrenaline is a powerful drug that takes over senses. Guess it must've worn off because I could feel the dull throb from the spot with crusted blood.

Shaking my head, I had to remember to stay awake tonight. The trees howled with the wind as it sky got darker. Now that winter was approaching, the sun decided it was time to hide itself as well, usually gone by six. The sunset was glowing as the sun began to go into hibernation for the day.

This meant that vampires would probably be roaming the woods for some campers or hikers. Vampires could roam the day if they drank a certain amount of blood. This was recently discovered about hundred or so years ago.

I had a fire going just as the sun went down. It's warmth clothed me as I sighed contentedly, leaning against the tree. My mind wandered back to dad after a few minutes.

Dad didn't seem like the type to fight for someone. Fight someone, no, and coming to their defense was something you'd never, in your life, see. I always believed dad hated me, but today's actions gave me doubts. If he had the power to show emotion for me besides anger, was it possible he could've given me love and acceptance?

I felt the ball of tears in my throat burst out of me. After a whole day of pushing them aside, they finally burst free, flowing freely down my face. Hugging my knees to myself, I clung to them and dug my face into my knees, sobs racking through me.

"Found her. And, aw, she's crying. Guess she knows what's going to happen now."

A voice spoke from behind me. I shot up into the air, and slowly began to turn around, a blurred figure standing before me. All I remembered was a pain in my hand, a loud scream, a crack and then darkness.

* * *

**Muahhhh! I feel so evil! But don't worry, I'll still give you a cookie! Chocolate chip! Please let me know what you think of this chapter. I'm half-asleep right now so I'm not sure it's it goo.**

**Review and please let me know if you liked this chapter. :D  
**

**Nikirocks29 ;D**


	5. News

**Richard Pov**

Stumbling into the living room, I smiled as I saw dad sitting on the couch with guards. Ever the paranoid man.

"Dad. What a pleasant surprise." It wasn't. But I was drunk and right now, I was ease with everything.

"Hello, Richard." He stuck his hand out.

Shaking his hand firmly, I threw myself on the couch in front of me, my legs dangling off the couch. I was a pretty tall guy. Turning my head toward him, I noticed Jake standing behind him.

"Do my eyes deceive me or is that really Jake Mast?" I asked with feigned shock. Jake was a longtime friend though recently he had been out doing some work for dad.

"It is I, in the flesh." He bowed lowly. We burst into laughter after a few minutes. Standing up, I pulled him into a manly hug, clapping him hard on the back.

"What have you been up to, man?" I asked, sitting back.

"On business for your father." He answered formally. He normally wasn't the type to act formal and shit.

"Dad, what's going on?" I asked, sobering up a little.

"Well, son, this wasn't just a friendly visit. As you know, you are they the only living heir to take over after I step down. We are the few of the only living pure line of vampires. And for that, you need to start thinking straight. No more of this frat boy nonsense. You must marry and have your own heir who will take over when you step down. Our government needs a new leader and many are looking at you and Brock Aimsworth."

I sobered up completely at the mention of marriage. I didn't mind having a relationship. I was in a relationship at the moment with Elizabeth Aimsworth, Brock's older sister. I had known them for years before Elizabeth and I became a couple.

But I wasn't thinking about marriage yet. I still had time to think about it. I wasn't even sure if I wanted marriage. I loved Elizabeth, but I wasn't in love with her. I chose to go out with her because I knew in the future, should something like this happen, she could bear a child of the pure vampire life.

"What about Lila?" It was a hopeless question.

Lila was fifteen and my sister's daughter who died when she was a toddler. We took her in after her father was killed by hunters when she was twelve. She had pure blood running through her, but the Meddlers didn't have enough pure blood in them to continue the line.

"You know she can't continue the line. And she's much too young. We've already considered her but the thought was immediately disregarded. It was a unanimous decision. The girl has already been chosen." He explained, sitting back on the couch.

"They chose Elizabeth, correct? She has enough pure blood to continue the line." It seemed right. She was a vampire and could produce full vampires.

On some very rare cases, a vampire would be paired up with a human who would produce half-human children. The children first as half-vampires. Unlike in some stories, this was reality. The human would be changed but the child wouldn't turn full vampire. They did that themselves at a certain age. And in some extremely rare cases, that almost never happened, the child never turned and would immediately be killed being as they were seen as a threat.

"The girl was already chosen. I already sent my guards after them. We had a hard time locating her. The king chose her, and well, he wouldn't reveal any information on her. Jake here, and the others, have been ordered not to reveal any information on the girl. Only that she is in perfect health, has a strong body, and will be able to provide for us." He concluded.

Rubbing my face with my hands, I sat up, placing my elbows on my knees.

"Dad, I'm with Elizabeth. You know that. They all know that. We made that clear two years ago. I even stated that I'd marry her in the future." I said, exasperated.

"We know that. But you took too long and it has been made for you. I'm sorry Richard."

Standing up, I paced the room. I couldn't get married. I refused to. I wasn't going to marry some stranger just to produce some heirs.

"Is there any way I could get out of this?" I asked as I continued to pace.

"As of now, no. But during the first year trail of the marriage, if she is an unfit wife, you could divorce her. Although, you have to understand Richard, the girl will most likely be told about this. Shew grew up with our ways. This wasn't just decided a few weeks ago, this was in plan for a few years. The marriage itself was only confirmed a few days ago." He explained with a stern look on his face.

"What does mother think about all of this?" I asked, hopeful. Mom was nothing if not a moral person. Because of her, half the rules the Government had established were changed.

If anyone was against this, it was her. She would protest against this till it went away.

"She suggested your marriage. She didn't expect it to be an arranged marriage but she suggested you marry Elizabeth. She didn't realize they had already begun to look at a potential spouse for you."

I punched the wall next to me, making a hole. The cuts on my fist healed instantly as I turned toward him.

"Where is this girl?" I asked, sitting back down.

"She's already been taken to the house. There will be a gathering tomorrow at the house so you will have to stay here tonight. Tomorrow is the Engagement party." His voice sounded as if he pitied me.

"Well, I must be going now. Your mother is expecting me. I'll be meeting the girl soon, I hope." He stood up, walking toward the door. "There was an incident earlier today."

"What happened?" I asked, worried.

Just because I didn't know her didn't mean I wanted her dead. If there was no way out I'd be living with her till for the rest of life unless I decided to divorce her.

"The girl didn't take well to finding out she was betrothed. She decided to run and things got a little ugly. But she's recovering now. Jake will stay with you tonight. Goodbye Richard, see you tomorrow." Nodding, he left the room, his guard following close behind.

Just as the door closed, it opened again, Elizabeth walking in. She was beautiful. Long silky blonde hair, grey smoky eyes. She was tall, around 9 or 5'10, a perfect height to accommodate for my 6'5.

"Hey babe," She came up, pecking me on the lips before moving over the kitchen and pulling out a bottle of blood. She was still recovering from the wound of a hunter. She wasn't tracking this hunter but she absolutely hated him. She was sure it was a male. They used a voice-altering device, obscuring their identity. A vampire could automatically tell if you were male or female or human or vampire. But hunters knew how to obscure their gender and identity.

"How's the wound?" I asked, standing behind her.

"It's much better. So much better, in fact, that I am up to some activities tonight." She suggested, her eyebrows pulled up, leaning forward to place a suggestive kiss on my lips.

Growling, I had in the bedroom in seconds.

"Good. I've got some pent-up anger."

Kissing her neck, I sucked on her pulse point. She hated it when I did this but it was fun to watch her get all riled up.

"Babe, you know I hate that." I looked up and saw her pouting.

"And you know I hate being called babe." I smirked and pressed a kiss to her pulse point again before moving down her body. Ripping off her clothes, I disregarded my own, pulling on the condom.

"The night has just begun." I whispered against her ear.

* * *

**I really hope you like this chapter even though I don't like it that much. Please let me know if the chapter was good. **

**Just click the review button thingy. You know you want to. I'll give you a cookie! :D**


	6. Meeting

**Avani's Pov**

I don't mind pain. In fact, I'm happy I feel pain. It lets me know I'm alive and not dead. But when the pain I'm feeling is coming from getting my body wax, I mind it. And I mind it a lot.

I've never gotten waxed before, but I assumed it wouldn't hurt so much. That was something I'd never underestimate again.

"Fuck!" I screamed as they ripped another section of hair off.

After they found me last night, I was taken to this large estate. One that actually threatened Buckingham Palace. Except everything inside had a dark theme going. I like dark colors but the color of constant black and red was making me depressed. Some sections of the estate had light pastel colors and other sections had dark-themed colors.

My head wound was patched up even though it had already clotted and was starting to heal. My body had to accommodate to healing fast to help with the constant bruises I got from fighting and killing vampires.

After I was thoroughly checked over I was taken to an office where a vampire, who looked to be in his late thirties with no sign of grey hairs, explained to me the situation.

And it was long talk. I won't go into detail but it did result in me crying. I didn't get any sleep but that was because I didn't have my bear. It's not like I'm childish or anything it just the last thing I have of my mother and without it I feel like she's gone forever.

I was explained the existence of vampires and how they were and what they did. Basically I learned everything I already knew but I made sure to put a mask of fear and shock on my face. I was told that today would be my Engagement party something I thought would be put off for a while. But then I was told it was Pre-Engagement party so I could get to know everyone. The real deal would be in a week.

I would have the time to me my future husband, Richard Adam Hemesway.

Which brought me to right now. I didn't understand the need to get waxed if the real thing was next week.

_Rip!_

"Mother of fuck!" I screamed again then they ripped the hair from my left calf. What the hell was that wax made of.

_Rip! Rip!_

''Son of a mother-fucking slut!" I bit down hard on lip, as tears of pain welled in my eyes. I could take pain but this was just wrong.

"Miss, you need to quiet down. We can't concentrate." On of them said irritably.

"Well I'm sorry I feel pain! I'm pretty sure if I waxed your body from head to toe you'd scream like an enraged idiot as well." I snapped and groaned as I felt another rip.

"I seriously wish they would've picked a vampire. Humans complain too much." The same one said, not bothering to lower his voice. I agreed silently.

_Rip!_

"Banana fucking panda fuck!" I shouted loud enough to make my voice echo.

Three more rips/

"Mother-fucking, cock-splitting, monkey cum choking, fucking son of whore!" I covered my mother to prevent any more profanity from the spilling out.

"Just one more, Miss." A woman said.

I felt my legs being pulled open a little. I bit back a girlish squeal as air hit my most exposed body part. Before I time to close my legs, the thing was there.

The last rip was my undoing.

I saw stars as it was pulled off, my mouth open in a silent scream that would be deadly to vampires. Pain radiated throughout my body as I gasped.

"We're done. We can now move onto hair, make-up then wardrobe. We'll give you a few minutes to freshen up." I could all but hear the smile in his voice. Looking up, I glared at him.

"At least I don't drop to my knees for the boss's son and wait on him hand and foot." That dropped his smirk.

Sitting up, I moaned a little. So much pain. I wrapped the towel around myself and slid off the table, my legs shaking a little. A woman came into the room just then. She was thin with light red hair that fell to her chin with light brown eyes. She was lightly tanned and was about my height.

"Hi. I'm Rosetta. Rosetta May. I'm here to do your make-up. My sister will be doing your hair. We don't trust the others that much. Their hired help and we can't have them making you look like a clown. They have already been put to do someone's make-up and hair." She explained as she grabbed a white robe from the hanger and passed it to me.

She turned around to give me some privacy. Pulling off the towel I set it on the table and pulled on the robe, tying it around my waist.

"Come on." She ushered me forward, toward a room down the hall.

From the ceiling to floor, it was covered with make-up and hair products. It smelled heavily of hairspray so I could imagine how it would smell to a vampire.

"Sit down." She instructed.

Sitting down, I looked myself in the mirror. One could definitely tell I was tired. My light tan that I still had from the summer was now gone, replaced my pale creamy skin. But the color was off, paler than usual. Dark half-moons hung under my eyes.

"You haven't gotten much sleep." She stated. Shaking my head, I looked away and continued to look at the very large room.

"Don't worry. I can work with it. Lucky for you, I've seen worse."

And so began the two-hour long torture of plucking and pulling at my eyebrows, rubbing a bunch of creams on me to soothe the pain from the waxing.

"You have really unique eyes." She was looking at me, pondering.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"I can definitely work with this. And your hair, well, it's so voluminous and you have a lot of it." She talked as she began to do my eyes, instructing to close my eyes as she began to work the brush lightly against my skin.

It seemed like hours had passed before she finished. In truth it was only maybe twenty minutes. When she pulled back, she looked very satisfied but I wasn't allowed to look at myself as she turned me away from the mirror.

"Now, get up. My sister is going to get your dress while I do your hair."

I followed her out the room and toward a another larger room that looked like a beauty parlor but only for hair.

"Sit down." She ordered. I complied and sat down on the comfortable padded chair.

"This is going to take a while. Just remember, beauty is pain."

She disappeared then reappeared seconds later, her arms overloading with hair supplies. Setting them down, she took of a thin bottle and squeezed out some liquid, before putting it in my hair.

"This is to help your hair. Your hair's beautiful but it's not healthy. Your lucky I don't have to cut it." I didn't really like my hair long. I wanted to chop the long part off till it stayed at my shoulders but that was going to be pretty hard now.

She took out a curler and plugged it in, waiting for it to warm up.

"So, would you prefer your hair parted to the side of pushed back?" She asked, touching the curler to see if it was hot.

"I don't know. Whichever looks best." I mumbled, playing with the robe.

Nodding, she began to do my hair. I sat there impatiently. I wasn't used to being around vampires and I was beginning to get a little anxious.

"You need to calm down. The party isn't even really a party. It's just meeting the family and some other people. It's a small get together." Rosetta explained, trying to put me at ease.

Breathing deeply, I tried to ease my nerves.

She continued to curl my hair, humming to herself. I let my mind wander off, thinking of the ways I could leave at night, undetected. I had to go hunting but first I'd have to gain some of their trust. If I didn't have their trust they would probably suspect me as the hunter.

"Do you know if I'll be able to see my father?" I asked in a whisper, letting my real fear for him show.

"You will but probably not anytime soon. Richard Senior wishes to talk to him first." She explained. I nodded and kept quiet.

"Viola!" She said after a while. "I have created perfection with your beautiful hair." She beamed at her work.

"Rosetta, bring her over." A girl called from the other room.

"That's my sister, Natalia. Follow me." Getting up from the chair, I followed her up some stairs and down the hall toward a room.

Walking in, I saw something that resembled the mall. Dresses were hanging from the walls, they were on racks, everywhere. I saw a girl walking toward us with red hair that fell to her shoulders with light blue eyes.

"Hello. I'm Natalia. I'm Rosetta's younger sister. I've already picked out your dress I just came to pick it up." She held up a white garment bag.

"Now, let's go down the hall, toward the dressing room. This entire floor is just for the store. The rooms lined up there are the dressing rooms." She explained as she opened the door and led me in.

It did not look like a dressing room.

"It wasn't originally a dressing room. These used to be dressing rooms." She explained with a laugh when she saw the look on my face.

A dark blue couch sat in the middle of the room with a small plasma screen on the wall. Next to the couch there was a small refrigerator. I looked questioningly at Natalia.

"Vampires get hungry in here sometimes when they spend a long time trying on things. They drink the blood to regenerate themselves." She walked over to a small cabinet on the other side of the couch and pulled out a bag of chips.

"It'll help. I can tell your nervous." She laughed.

Just then, Rosetta ran into the room. "We have a small situation. I seems we were never having a Pre-Engagement party. It was typo. Today is the real deal. So change that dress. Get the real one." Natalia disappeared.

"Everyone is starting to leave. We'll meet them at the banquet hall soon." Rosetta spoke, looking out the door for Natalia who appeared just then with a black garment bag in her hand.

"Here. Dress fast." She handed me the garment and disappeared, Rosetta close behind her, the door closing shut.

Setting down the garment, I zipped it open, my breath getting lodged in my throat. The dress was floor-length and a violet color. It wasn't Engagement party dress color material but vampires didn't follow the rules. It was strapless and flowed out from the waist. It had beautiful silver designs that looped and curved around each other. I into the bag and found a pair of undergarments.

I nearly laughed. It was a Victoria Secret strapless push-up bra. I didn't wear push-up bras. The only time I did wear one was to homecoming on September and that was because I was forced to go since I was on the Homecoming Committee.

They pushed my boobs up and made them look good but I didn't like it. I felt like I was putting my body on display. But right now, I had to wear it. But against my will. Pulling off the robe, I strapped on the bra and pulled up the black Victoria Secret panties that were lace. Did they expect me to get some?

Unzipping the dress, I stepped into it and zipped it up. I found the silver platform heels and put them on. They were at least four or five inches making me at least five-nine. Finally, I moved toward the mirror and gasped audibly.

My hair was curled in beautiful ringlets, pinned to the back of my head, the hair moved to the side to drape over my shoulder. The make-up consisted of light eye-shadow and some clear lip-glass. Glitter was placed on my eyes and lips. The dress clung to my figure, showing off my curvy waist before flowing out to the floor.

In all, I looked beautiful.

The door opened just then, the two sisters peaking in.

"Beautiful." They said in unison.

"Thanks." I whispered as I turned to look at myself. I really did look beautiful.

"Come on. It's time to go. They'll be waiting for you." Rosetta walked in the room, and I realized she, too, had changed.

She had on a light teal blue dress that fell to her knees and clung to her body. Her hair was straightened out, her eyes carrying a pretty shade of blue eye-shadow. She wore black flats will a small heel. Natalia walked in, sporting a floor-length brown dress with a gold design. her hair had a little clip in it. She had gold eye-shadow and some blush.

"You guys look pretty too." I complimented them awkwardly. I wasn't used to being nice to vampires. I didn't like it.

"Come on, we have to get going. We're going to be late." Natalia squealed and jumped.

Linking her arm with mine, I quickly stepped back. "I'm sorry. I just get so happy with these kind of things. I keep forgetting you're not a vampire." She apologized.

"It's okay." I swallowed.

"Come on. Let's get to the car." Rosetta laughed and rushed us out of the room, and down the stairs so fast I didn't have time to really look around and see the house.

As we walked out the front door, I saw my car parked in front of us.

"How did you find my car?" I asked, walking towards it.

"They found it behind some shrubs in the forest after they found you. Nice job hiding it by the way. Were going to drive with your car. All the other cars are being used." Rosetta walked toward the driver's side.

I resisted the urge to scream and say "get the hell away from my car!". Pushing back the passenger seat, I got into the back and put the seat back into place.

Natalia got in and shut the door, turning on the radio. **Stay the Night by Zedd **played from the speakers, enveloping the car in music. The two vampires began to sing perfect harmony along to the song.

While they were occupied I reached down and opened the little compartment. I found my bag and breathed a silent relief. Reaching slowly and silently, I searched around till my hand curled around my phone. Pulling out, I shut the little compartment.

"What are you doing?" Rosetta asked, when I sat up.

"Found my phone." I responded, flashing it in the air.

Nodding, she returned to nodding along to the song. Turning on my phone, I found it was still fully charged. I had twelve missed calls. Most were from dad and some from people at school. I also had a bunch of messages. Shutting it off, I set it on my lap.

Just then the phone rang. Dad's name flashed on the screen. I felt a bubble of unknown emotion bubble in me and hung up. I couldn't talk to him if there was a chance I'd never see him again. Looking out the window, we pulled up into a very large very brightly lit building.

Stopping in front of the doors, a valet opened the door for us and helped us out before grabbing the keys, giving us a number before getting into the car and leaving to go park it.

"Hey, um, Natalia, can you carry my phone for me?" I asked, after making sure my phone was locked and turned off.

"Sure." Grabbing my phone, she stuffed it in her purse and put it back on her shoulder.

"Come on. Let's go." Rosetta smiled and linked our arms together, me in the middle.

I resisted the urge to run away as I made my way toward my Engagement Party.

* * *

**Richard's Pov**

"Richard, let's go." Mom called from downstairs.

"Coming." I muttered.

In truth, I wanted to stay to see if I could catch a glimpse of my future wife. It had been driving me crazy all day that the workers here and my mother had seen what she looked like and had been instructed not to tell me. Elizabeth, however, was more furious than curious. She had demanded I refuse the marriage. But she knew I couldn't reverse it. They were already throwing the Engagement party and they already had the wedding date and everything.

"Richard!" I rolled my eyes in annoyance. I hated to be called Richard. It was my father's name. My mother originally had the name Adam in mind but my dad decided to be dick and give me his name. Most of the time people called me Adam, my middle name.

Pulling on the black sweater, I fixed my hair as much as I could. It was messy and had a mind of its own but people seemed to like it. Grabbing my phone, I stuffed it in my pocket and ran down the stairs, appearing in front of my mother in a few seconds.

"Finally. Now we can leave. And don't even think about trying to stay. You won't be able to see her till she finishes getting dressed. Now, go get Lila and let's go. Elizabeth is already in the car." Mom instructed.

Dad followed her out but not before shooting me a look. Lila was a painfully shy girl. She grew up too fast and didn't have enough time to really get to know her family. She no longer smiled a lot. She barely ever talked unless it was to me or her aunt, my mother. Walking down the hall toward her room, I opened the door.

It was a rather large room with a queen-sized bed in the middle of the room, a large bay window, and four sperate couches. A large plasma screen hung from the ceiling. Carpets covered the room floor. I found her on sitting on the bay window couch, hugging her knees, her black hair making a curtain to hide her face.

"Lila," I said, walking toward and standing in front of her. "We have to go."

"Okay." She whispered, standing up.

"Hey Adam?" She asked, as we were leaving her room.

"Yeah?" I asked, looking back.

"Be nice to her. The girl." She said, making me smile.

Walking out house, we walked over to the full limo and climbed in, Lila sitting next to me. Elizabeth pressed a kiss to my lips, giving me a suggestive smile.

"We'll be there shortly." Dad spoke from mom's side.

I sat back and began to drink. I was sure I was going to need it.

* * *

We had only been here a for twenty minutes before dad stood up, ready to make announcement.

He cleared his throat, causing everyone's attention to turn to him.

"Everyone, I'd like to make it known that the bride-to-be has arrived." He announced.

Everyone began to cheer, clapping and whistling. We would finally see the Mystery Girl, as I'd dubbed her. Elizabeth looked at me, obvious anger in her eyes.

"I don't like this," She pouted.

Nibbling on her lip, I pressed a kiss to the back of her ear.

"Neither do I." Happy with my agreement, she smiled back, looking satisfied.

"Richard, son, come here."

Standing up, I walked over to him, where he stood at the back of the room on the stage. The rest of the members of our Government stood with him, making a total of five remaining families with pure vampires blood running through their veins.

"It is my privilege to introduce Avani Sapphire."

The large beam light landed on the doorway where a girl stood.

Not girl, woman.

She was..beautiful to say the least.

Her hair was light brown with blonde and brown highlights. She had a heart-shaped face with full plump lips and a button nose. Her cheeks looked flushed from the attention. She was tall in the heels she wore and from what I could see, she had a curvy figure. But what drew my attention was her eyes. With the bright light, and her squinting her eyes, even with my heightened eyesight I couldn't quite tell what color they were. But they looked green. And something else drew me in.

She was human.

I heard gasps and whispers throughout the room as she was pulled toward the stage by Rosetta and Natalia, two good friends from my childhood. They took her up the stage where she stood in front of my father, looking scared.

"Avani, I'd like you to meet my son, Richard Adam Hemesway. But most call him Adam. Richard, meet Avani Sapphire, your future wife." He smiled.

Walking up to her, I saw her quiver a little. I actually felt bad for her. She was in a room full of vampires who wouldn't mind draining her. I said nothing, but continued to look her over. After a few minutes, I heard Elizabeth walk off toward the D.J. and turn the music back up. Everyone began dancing but kept their eyes on us.

Sticking out my hand, she hesitantly stuck hers out as well. Her hand was tiny in my own. My entire hand wrapped around hers.

"Hi." Elizabeth greeted, standing front of me and not-so-subtly taking my hand out of Avani's.

"I'm Elizabeth Aimsworth." She smiled.

"I'm Avani. Nice to meet you." She seemed very hesitant to shake hands with her.

Rosetta interrupted just then, grabbing Avani by the elbow. "Let's dance." She pulled her off toward the dance floor, Natalia trailing behind them.

Turning toward me, Elizabeth stated with a smirk,

"She'll be gone before you've been married a day."

* * *

**I really hope you liked this chapter. I have spent, believe it or not, all day on this chapter, trying to decide what to write and how to write.**

**Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter. :D**


	7. Engagement Party

**Avani's Pov**

I sat at one of the round tables off to the side, sipping on my fifth glass of champagne. I had only briefly met Adam, Richard's son. Whose first name was also Richard. He was a tall guy, probably over six feet with tousled dark-brown hair that held lighter shades of brown. His eyes were dark-brown as well. He had a chiseled face, with a strong jaw line, high cheekbones and pale cream-colored skin. I absolutely hated myself for admitting he was actually pretty hot for a vampire.

But the most interesting highlight of my night so far was the blonde vampire. The one whom I ran into on Wednesday night. Elizabeth Aimsworth. I could tell she was jealous but I didn't completely understand. I didn't really care much for that kind of stuff.

"Avani." Iva's voice broke through my musings.

I looked up at her, the vampire looking down at me with a smile. Iva was Adam's mother, And Richard's wife. All vampires were beautiful but she had a certain grace that made her different. She had dark-brown hair like her son that fell to her waist in perfect curls. Her eyes were an ocean blue. Her skin, like all vampires, was white like milk. She stood tall in her heels but she was actually around my height.

"Hello, Iva." I whispered, looking down at my drink.

"We are about to make the toast. I just wanted to let you know." She walked off but I didn't miss the look she sent me.

I found a waiter who was walking around with drinks and stopped him. "Where's the bathroom?" I asked.

"Down the hall by the entrance." He answered quickly before walking off and serving a group of vampires, all whom were looking at me.

Quickly following his directions, I walked into the ladies' bathroom. Locking the door, I walked over towards on the sinks, looking at myself in the mirror.

"You're an idiot." I muttered, looking at my reflection.

I couldn't believe I let myself get sucked into something like this. Not only would I be marrying a vampire, I'd also have to bare his children. As in sexual intercourse. I shuddered in disgust. I felt slightly dizzy from the drinks as they began to catch up to me. Walking toward the wall, I slid down to the floor.

Laying down on the floor, the cool tile felt great against my cheek. I was really feeling the effect of sleep deprivation from the last couple nights. I usually only got four or five hours on a good day but I didn't sleep last night at all. I was too wound up to actually lay down on the soft bed and sleep. Not to mention I hadn't eaten much. Last time I ate was yesterday.

I was seeing double now. I didn't need the vampires coming to find me half-asleep and drunk on the floor. They would probably drain me dry if they did.

My stomach began to churn, bile rising up in my stomach. Running toward the stall, I quickly hurled five glasses of champagne. Standing up, I leaned against the stall to balance myself before walking toward the sink and washing my mouth out thoroughly. Breathing in deeply, I looked at myself in the mirror, making sure I didn't look like I had just thrown up.

Once I was satisfied I unlocked the bathroom and walked out, happy to see there were no vampires lingering around. I found a worker and approached them. I could tell he was human from his flushed and sweaty face.

"Is there another way into the banquet room?" I asked, hopeful.

"Yeah, follow me." I followed him down the hall and caught two small incisions on his throat. From the looks of it, it was fresh but quickly healing. And since he wasn't bothering to hide it he was obviously glimmered into forgetting about it.

"Here you go. And congratulations." He smiled and walked off, but not before turning around quickly.

"I don't mean to pry, but you seem a little too young to be marrying."

I didn't answer and he didn't push.

"I'm Claude Lemme by the way."

"I'm Avani. Avani Sapphire." He seemed very harmless but I would do a background check on him later tonight or tomorrow just to be sure.

Walking through the door, I made my way back to the table I was sitting at, picking up a pastry. I ate it in two bites before going for another one. I moaned softly in appreciation to the wonderful food filling my stomach. I finished the plate in no time, grabbing the glass of water and quickly drinking it.

I looked up just as Natalia stopped in front of me, a large smile on her face.

"Can you hold the purse for me?" She asked, looking back into the crowd where a man stood before turning back toward me.

"Sure." I grabbed the purse and watched her skip away toward the man who placed a kiss on her cheek.

Opening the purse, I searched for my phone. Grabbing it, I turned it on and saw six new missed calls, all from Mary. Making sure no one was looking at me, I set the purse down and quietly but quickly ran out of the banquet room, the air breezing across my skin as I dialed Mary's number. She picked up on the first ring.

"Avani! Oh thank goodness." She sighed in relief.

"Hey Mary. What's wrong?" I asked, biting my lip.

"Your father came home yesterday. He was a wreck. His face swollen and bloody." She answered, her voice shaking.

"Did he say anything?" I asked quietly.

"No. I asked about the camping trip but he said there wasn't any. Avani, dear, where are you?" She asked, her voice holding only pure concern.

"..I'm at a friend's house." I lied, but she saw right through it. Even over the phone she could tell when I was lying.

"Avani, don't lie to me. Where are you?" She demanded, her voice no longer trembling.

"I can't tell you. But just know that I am perfectly safe." I reassured.

"Honey, I worried about your father. He was screaming. I went over there last night and the entire house was trashed, his hands were bloodied. And he was crying. I couldn't understand a word he said except for your name. He's very worried about you." Her voice trembled again.

My throat tightened. I sucked in some and said, "Mary, I have to go. But I promise to call you soon. Please, take care of him."

Before she could say another word, I forced myself to hang up. My breath was ragged as I turned, tossing my phone at the fountain, watching as it dropped in.

Pressing my palms into my forehead, I felt tears in my eyes. I wasn't one to cry. The only time I have ever cried was when my mom disappeared, when I broke my leg a year ago, yesterday. But right now, these emotions were overwhelming me. I wanted scream, I wanted to cry, I wanted to kill. I wanted to run away. I wanted my father. A tear slip passed my defenses and I quickly wiped it away. But more tears continued to follow shortly after. I began to breathe fast as I tried to get rid of all these tears as quickly as they were coming.

I breathed in slowly, inhaling through my nose and exhaling through my mouth. I repeated this several times till I felt my body begin to slowly calm down, the tears finally coming to a halt. Sighing in relief, I walked toward the fountain and sat down on the seat, reaching to fish out my phone, glad I had brought the waterproof cover as I cleaned it clear of water.

Walking toward the valet, I recognized him as the one who had helped us out of the car. Seeing me, he began walking towards me, a friendly and curious smile on his face.

"What can I do for you, Miss?" He asked politely.

"I need my car. It's the red Mercedes." He could obviously tell I didn't want to be messed with since he nodded and walked off toward the garage or wherever it was they kept the cars.

A few minutes later, I saw my car being rolled up. He parked it in front me, and got out tossing me the keys. Nodding, I walked toward the driver's seat and opened the glove compartment, cigarettes laying astray. Grabbing one, I lit it and inhaled deeply. This was the third time I had smoked in my life. But it was needed. I only did it when I really needed some stress relief.

I finished it and tossed it onto the pavement, blowing out the last puff of smoke. Looking at my phone, I saw Rosetta's name on my phone. Since when did I have her number? She must've installed it. Damn it.

_Where are you? They're about to start the toast. _I read it then turned off my phone.

Starting up the car, I shut the door, locked them and rolled the windows up. Driving down the rest of the entrance, I pulled onto the road, following the directions to the estate. I didn't have photographic mind per say but I did remember things very clearly.

I drove straight for three blocks, then made two lefts, a right and continued straight. I drove for about fifteen more minutes till I found the large estate in very secluded area. Pulling up, I parked off to the side and took the keys out of the ignition. Getting out of the car, I walked up to the front door where I was stopped my two guards.

"Name?" They asked, staring down at me.

"Avani Sapphire." I answered tiredly, crossing my arms. They immediately stepped back and let me pass through the doors.

"Congratulations." I heard one of them say.

Sighing, I rolled my eyes as I walked into very large living room area. I was too tired to look around. I passed some of the maids who were cleaning and my eyes landed on Annie, an old woman who had shown me to the room I would be staying in till after the wedding. I dreaded to think what it would be like to sleep in the same bed as a vampire.

"Hello dear." She said kindly, giving me a hug. I froze not really sure what to do.

"Hi Annie." I greeted awkwardly.

"Your room is set up." She gave me a smile.

"Thank you." I smiled back.

"Let me show you."

I followed her up a flight of stairs, toward a room off to the side of the second floor living room. Opening the door, I gasped softly at what I saw. Everything was made out to be like my room. The walls, the colors, the bed sheets, everything was the same. Walking toward the bed, it held the same softness of my bed.

"Is this...?" I couldn't finish as I continued to look around the room.

"Everything from your room? Yes." She smiled kindly.

"Thank you." I surprised myself by hugging her.

"You're welcome. Unfortunately they didn't have time to get your clothes. But I got you something from the store we have here. It should fit comfortably." She explained.

"You didn't have to." I blushed at the generosity. I wasn't used to people doing kind things for me.

"It was no problem. You remind me of my daughter. Well, goodnight." She smiled at me once more before leaving, closing the door behind her.

I found the clothes on the bed and sighed. Kicking off the heels, I reached behind me, struggling for a few minutes before finally unzipping the dress and pulling it down my legs. Walking toward the door, I locked it and walked back to the bed, taking off my bra. I pulled on the black tank top before pulling on the grey shorts that were extremely short.

Walking toward the window, I sat down just as I saw a limo drive in and stop in front of the door. I saw the door open and since I was on the second floor, I could clearly see who was in the limo. Richard came out, followed by Iva, Elizabeth, Rosetta, Natalia, an unknown girl and then Adam.

His eyes shot up, almost like he knew I was watching, toward the second floor where I sat, staring down at them. I could see his eyes as they tightened in anger. I could only imagine what they looked like face-to-face. The others, seeing his distraction, looked up just as I stood up and closed the curtains.

Walking over to the bed, I realized the bear was there. I nearly cried in relief. I ran toward in, jumping on the bed and hugging the stuffed animal as if it were a real person. Emotions overwhelmed me and before I knew it, I was sobbing loudly, tears flowing freely as I made no attempt to stop them. I inhaled deeply, my mother's scented perfume filling my senses, cause a flood of new emotion to wash over me as I curled tightly into a ball and cried.

Crawling under the sheets, I hugged the bear to myself as I cried myself to sleep for the first time since I was six.

* * *

**First off, I'd like to thank everyone whose commented on this story. I know I have a lot of stories right now that are unfinished but when I get a story idea I just want to share it with the world. And I now things seem to kind of be boring but things well perk up soon. And it starts with the next chapter.**

**I really hope you liked this chapter. Please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter. I want to know if you guys liked it. :D**


	8. A nightmare?

**Avani's Pov**

The weekend was eventful to say the least, though. Saturday they finally brought over my clothes. All of it. I made sure my bra and underwear were washed twice.

I was brought in Richard's office to have a thorough conversation with his wife and son. It resulted in an outrage from me which stunned them but it was quickly blamed on my overwhelmed emotions from the last couple days. Adam never said anything but he stared at me the entire time. It unnerved me to say the least.

After that I spent the day getting to know everyone. I met Adam's niece, Lila, the new girl from Thursday. She was very reserved for a vampire. She barely spoke and looked depressed. She was also small. Probably five feet. I met most of the staff as well. The only good thing that came from that was the fact that the majority of them were human.

Sunday was spent meeting their friends. Everyone wanted to meet the human that was chosen to Adam's wife. I was overwhelmed. But I did get their names which would help later on in the future when I was allowed out of this house. Seeing as I was human, they wanted to know if they could really trust me before letting me venture out into the world.

They weren't allowing me to go to school. They called in for me notifying them that I would be out for the rest of the weak under the guise that I was sick. I had been living in the confines of my room for the last three days and it was getting to me. They stationed two vampires outside my door and doubled up the guards walking the grounds.

But that had to do with my little escape thing Tuesday night. I was sneakily making my way out of this place in search of my car to grab my bag. I had just reached the car when I was tackled by a guard. And when I say tackle, I don't mean playing around with friends. I mean full-on tackle, the kind you see at a professional football game.

I had a mild concussion but I had received enough of them that I didn't worry anymore.

"Can I get some food?" I asked from my bed.

"You just ate breakfast. You must wait till lunch is served at midday." He spoke formally with a strict voice.

"Fuck that."

Last time I ate was four hours ago and my stomach was growling. Ripping open the door, I punched the vampire straight in the face, kneeing the second one in the groin.

Walking down the stairs, I headed straight for the kitchen, retracting my steps from Thursday. I heard the sound of booming laughter and deep voices as I neared the kitchen. Looking down at my clothing, I shrugged when I noticed I was wearing sweatpants and a white tank-top, my tan bra hardly noticeable.

I ran the rest of the way when I heard the guards behind me. I grabbed the nearest thing; a stool that was currently occupied. Swinging it, the hard wood connected with the bloodsuckers' face, his nose crunching under the force of the chair. And just for fun, I kicked him where the sun don't shine. He groaned and grabbed himself.

"Where is she?!" Richard called from somewhere in the house before appearing in front of me.

"I'm here. Trying to get some food. You don't need it but I do. You want me healthy, feed me more often. I'm fucking starving." Charging for the refrigerator I pulled some bread, peanut butter, pickles, ham, cheese, mayonnaise, lettuce and rummaged around till I found a bag of chips.

Preparing my sandwich, I grabbed a can of soda from the fridge and sat down, biting into the sandwich, the chips salty in contrast to the taste of pickles, ham, cheese and mayonnaise.

"That's disgusting." Someone muttered.

"I thought only pregnant women ate that kind of mixed up food." Looking up, I caught Adam's eye.

"Yeah, they do. I'm having my boyfriend's love child." I said around the food.

Seeing their eyes widen, I choked on the food as I suppressed my laughter. "Seriously?" He asked, eyes skeptical and uncertain.

"Nope. I'm a hundred percent virgin. I have an intact hymen. As far as I'm aware, penetration and intercourse must happen because you can have a child." I saw their disgusted faces and smiled, their faces no longer disgusted but almost queasy.

I widened my smile even more.

* * *

I finished my sandwich five minutes later before downing the rest of my can of soda. Richard called a meeting with his wife, Adam and I in the living room. Some other people were here as well but I wasn't paying attention to them.

"Who'd like to start?" Richard asked, looking around. I raised my hands, but stopped, hitting my chest a little and letting out an unladylike burp.

"What? You wanted me, now your stuck with me. Unless you go and find someone else. I really don't care to be here." I said when they all looked at me.

"You say you need my trust? Don't treat me like a prisoner. Trust is earned." I stated just as a the butler walked in.

"Excuse me sir I don't mean to interrupt there is a man here to see you. He seems very aggravated. Something about his daughter." The old man reminded me of Albus Dumbledore from Harry Potter. His voice held wisdom. His last sentence was directed at me as he looked at me with wrinkly old grey eyes.

I heard a commotion outside and heard a voice I hated but equally loved.

"Avani!"

My father's voice.

I jumped up and ran out of the room. He stood in front of the door, being held back by guards. Emotions overwhelmed me, by vision blurred as I ran toward him, my arms wrapped tightly around his thin middle as tears leaked out of my eyes.

"Daddy, I missed you so much!" I sobbed as emotions pulsated through me.

"Me too, Twinkle. Me too." I cried harder at the mention of his old nickname for me when I was younger.

"I love you so much, Twinkle." Tears hit my shoulder.

* * *

I jolted up in my bed, gasping for air as sweat trickled down my forehead and back, plastering my shirt and hair to my skin. I looked around wildly and grabbed my phone. It was Thursday. I had been here for a week already. I tried to calm my labored breathing, taking in ragged breaths.

It was all a dream. One big dream. It never happened. I never saw my dad. He didn't call me..twinkle. At the thought of the word my throat tightened. He hadn't called me twinkle since mom died. Last time he said the word was at the police station when he found me splattered in mom's blood and shaking.

Twinkle was dad's nickname for me because he claimed I always used to have a twinkle in my eyes when I talked of smiled or laughed. Mom had a different nickname for me but it was one I couldn't stand to hear it anymore. I couldn't even think about it without my mind flashing back to that night when I heard her scream for me to run.

I slowly slid out of the bed, standing on shaky legs as I walked toward the door. I reached out for it but pulled my hand back. breathing in slowly, I suddenly punched the wall, pain running up my arm.

Again, I punched it. I watched the door jiggle but made no move to open it. I'd only been here a week and yet it felt like a century since I'd last seen actual human life.

"Ma'am open the door." The guard spoke firmly, jiggling the door.

They had assigned a guard to watch my door at night. They didn't want risk me getting away though how they thought I'd get away in a house full of vampires was a mystery to me.

I punched the wall again, letting out an ear-splitting scream as sobs bubbled in the surface. I hated crying but I couldn't fight the few tears that leaked down my cheeks.

"Avani." The demanding voice was replaced by Adam's soft-spoken tone. Over the last couple of days, I had come to learn that Adam was a very kind guy with a few perks. He had random outbursts that resulted in him disappearing for hours.

"Open the door." He spoke softly.

I backed up to the corner, shaking my head as tears continued down my cheek running down like a waterfall. _Mom," _I thought as I sobbed. _Please, I don't want this. Mom, make it go away. _

I slid down the wall, my sobs loud and uncontrollable. I heard the lock being broken open and Adam's tall silhouette enter the room. Walking toward me, his steps were cautious but determined as he knelt in front of me, completely shielding me from his family's questioning eyes.

"Avani," He lifted up my chin, his eyes landing on the tear tracks.

"Leave." He said firmly, turning back to his family, who hesitantly shuffled out of the room, closing the door behind them. At least it still worked.

"Avani, calm down." His eyes looked very worried.

It was then I realized I was hyperventilating. My body had no air and it was getting hard to breathe.

"I-I c-can't." I stuttered brokenly.

"Deep breaths." He instructed. Nodding, I did as he said, taking in deep slow even breaths till all that was coming out were shuddering breaths.

He stood up, walking toward the bathroom. I heard the sink open for a moment before it closed, Adam returning with a rag. Kneeling in front of me, he began to clean the blood off my knuckles. The skin was raw. I realized he had brought some gauze and was wrapping it around both my knuckles.

Once they were wrapped and secured, he lifted me up off the floor, my head resting on low on his shoulder. Laying me back down on the bed, I realized I was in a loose shirt and underwear. But I was too worn out to care.

Tucking me in, he kissed my forehead. "Don't hesitate call for me if you need anything." He whispered against my skin.

"Adam?"

He turned around, his dark eyes finding mine in the darkness. Against my better judgement, I found myself wanting to be held for now. I felt so lonely. But the hunter in me destroyed these thoughts. Instead, I said,

"Thank you."

"Your welcome." His voice deep and soft as he closed the door, leaving me to ponder over things.

* * *

**This chapter seems kind of slow to me. But I really hope you liked it. I also hope you liked the little scene between Avani and Adam. Please review and let me know what you thought of the chapter. :D**


	9. A Wedding And Reception With Vampires

**Avani's Pov**

You know that moment, where everything seems to slow down? That one moment in a movie where everything slows down because the moment is so beautiful, it's not something you want to rush? That moment when you face a person, even if it's a person you hate, you can't seem to make yourself hate the person because you see who they are?

I was having that moment.

This past week had been torturous, miserable, unbearable. It had gone by so slowly, I was sure it'd never end. Being surrounded by vampires, sees and meeting new faces, all of whom flashed me their fangs. I had not only met them but I was sort of friends with them. I didn't like them but they were always around me, babbling nonsense and about the upcoming wedding.

I hadn't seen much of Adam at all. He had disappeared after what happened Thursday. Rosetta and Natalia disappeared on Thursday as well, and the vampire activity increased immensely.

I wasn't allowed up past the second floor and almost every vampire disappeared up to the third floor. I hated it because it made me antsy about what they were planning.

I hadn't gotten the chance to sneak out and hunt some vampires. And I had met some rather nasty ones I wanted to get rid of. Specifically, Joseph. He has tall but not Adam's height. He had pure white hair with metallic eyes that held malice and cruelty. He was pasty white and frail thin. Almost as if he were malnourished.

I had gotten to know Richard more but when it came to his son, he shut his mouth. He only revealed that he was twenty-two. It was statutory rape if we did it. But vampires didn't care. They didn't play by the rules. They played by their own rules.

I spent Thursday alone, going over strategies that could help me take down the bloodsuckers.

But all of that seemed to float away as I stared into the mirror. I knew the wedding was going to be today but the full effect of it had only hit me a few seconds ago. I was getting married at sixteen. I turned seventeen next week but that seemed like years away.

But I had to admit, I looked beautiful. My the top half of my head hair had been curled and clipped to my head. The bottom half lay in curls down to my waist. My eyes had light eye-shadow with water-proof mascara.

Any my dress, well, it was breathtaking. It was a strapless taffeta modified A-line gown, with an exquisite hand-beaded and embroidered sweetheart bust line with a crisscross draped midriff. I wore a custom-made bra, designed to make my breasts look desirable and bigger than they actually were. I work six-inch silver studded heels that, under the dress, made my legs look like they went for miles.

They had me wear lacy black underwear. They obviously thought I'd be doing it tonight. Though it was customary. But I wasn't losing my virginity tonight.

"You look beautiful, Twinkle." The familiar voice spoke from behind me.

I turned quickly, frozen at the spot. My father walked toward me, in a suit, his hair cut to look more formal. His face was cleanly shaven. He looked his real age; thirty-two. But the heavy bags under his eyes stood out. It was obvious he hadn't gotten much sleep either.

"Dad.." I trailed off, as he reached me.

I threw my arms around me, resting my head on his shoulder as tears threatened to spill. I didn't realize I had begun to sob until I felt a soothing hand on my back.

"I can't believe you here." I whispered tearfully.

I sniffed, and felt him hug me tighter.

"I missed you so much, Twinkle. They wouldn't let me see you. I was so worried." He spoke into my hair.

Pulling back, I sniffed and wiped some of the tears out off my cheeks. "I was worried about you too. But I'm okay, dad, really." I smiled a watery smile.

"We can get away, Twinkle. We can leave right now. I have a car waiting out back." He smiled encouragingly.

"Dad, I've decided what I'm going to do. They'll find us either way. And besides, everything will still be the same, I'll just be married. But I'll still see you. I'm going to do this dad." I spoke clearly, surprised at how strong my voice cameo out.

Nodding, he sighed in acceptance, probably realizing it would be a waste to fight with me. Linking his arm with my own, we began out descend down the stairs, leading into the large ballroom turned wedding. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling, lighting the room. Walking down the middle, people sat on either side, eyes trained right on me.

My eyes focused on Adam, who stood at the end of the aisle. His dark hair was messy in that stylish way, his pale skin a stark contrast against his suit. I could still see the faint outline of the muscle of his body, and against my will, my heartbeat began to speed up at an alarming rate. I could hear it pound in my ears as I reached the end of the aisle, and moving to stand in front of him.

The vampire priest cleared his throat and began to speak loud and clear.

"We are gathered here today for the ceremony of marriage between Avani Sapphire and Richard Adam Hemesway."

Turning towards me, he began. Repeat after me. "I Avani Sapphire, take Richard Adam Hemesway as my lawfully wedded husband and promise to stand by him and his decisions, never look at other men, and never lie to him."

"I, Avani Sapphire, take Richard Adam Hemesway as my lawfully wedded husband and promise to stand by him and his decisions, never look at other men, and never lie to him." I spoke clearly but it was a different story inside.

He turned to Adam.

"Repeat after me. I, Richard Adam hemesway, take Avani Sapphire as my lawfully wedded wife and promise to stand by her in time of need, never look at other women, care for her and ensure her safety."

Looking right into my eyes, he spoke with a deep voice.

"I, Richard Adam Hemesway, take Avani Sapphire as my lawfully wedded wife and promise to stand by her in time of need, never look at other women, care for her and ensure her safety. I also promise to love her and promise to never undermine her and ask her for her opinion in making decisions. And never to keep secrets from her for as long as I shall live."

I heard everyone gasp. I was shocked as well. The priest gave us a small smile and continued.

"And now, for the second part of the ceremony, you must claim Avani as your wife by giving her the bite of Eternity. This may be done now of later, but it must be done of the wedding day." He cleared his throat and continued.

"With the power of my ancestors vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Leaning in towards me, his hands just barely touched my waist as he leaned in and very quickly, he pressed a kiss to my lips. It was so fast I barely felt it. It felt like something very soft, like silk, had touched my lips for a moment but it didn't stay long enough for me to really feel it.

I could hear everyone begin to cheer, as he placed his hand on my back, pulling me closer to him. We began to walk down the aisle together, toward the door, everyone following behind us.

Opening the door for me, I slipped in, Adam close behind me. I had never satin a limo but it was something I could get used to. The driver started the car, heading for the reception that would be held at a very back at the estate. I hadn't seen the backyard yet but it had to be pretty big to be used as a reception for a wedding.

I saw the little slide go up, hiding us from the human driver's eyes and ears. I saw the windows turn dark, to the point that it was pitch black. Despite my very good eyesight it was still hard to make out Adam's form. I felt his cool breath on my cheek and backed up. The limited space made it impossible to get away from him.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I was just going bite you. To give you the first half of the Eternal bite." He explained, humor in his voice.

"First half?" I questioned quizzically.

"The first half is the bite. In order to have the full bite of Eternity I need to feed from you but first you must accept the marriage. They give us a first year trail run. If we make it out without having killed each other, we stay married. And if not, I make your bite disappear and we go our separate ways." He laughed at my shocked and slightly disgusted look.

"Don't worry. I've changed my mind. I'll give you the bite tonight. I just remembered it a pretty painful process since I'm not drinking your blood." He laughed softly.

He leaned back, and we stayed quiet, listening to some song playing in the car. My mind wandered back to the words he had spoken that weren't part of the vows.

_I also promise to love her and promise to never undermine her and ask her for her opinion in making decisions. And never to keep secrets from her for as long as I shall live._

He had promised to love me. But I didn't. I didn't promise to love him. How would I love a bloodsucker?

We pulled up to the estate a few minutes later, snapping me out of my thoughts. Music could be heard from where we sat at the front of the house in the car.

"Come on," Opening the door, he stepped out and closed the door behind me.

"Off to the reception." His deep laugh echoed throughout the night sky.

* * *

An upbeat song played as we walked into the backyard turned reception. It reminded me of the wedding in Harry Potter with lights streaming down from the ceiling. It started from one side and finished on the other, going in loops. The floor was marble and not an inch of dirt could be seen. Large round tables that seated twelve surrounded us with candles in them.

The D.J. was up on the large stage, headphones around his neck as he nodded with the music, looking down. Everyone smiled and cheered for us, their fangs gleaming in the light.

The song quickly changed to **Whistle by Flo Rida. **I guess vampires had a different style of music they liked to play at wedding receptions. Grabbing my hand, Adam led me to the first table where his mother, father and niece sat. Rosetta And Natalia sat at the table as well. Both of them were drinking champagne.

Sitting down, I watched Adam walk toward a table, where Elizabeth sat among other vampires. She shot me a look as she placed a hand on his chest, leaning in to peck him right on the corner of his lip.

"So, how does it feel to be a married woman?" Rosetta asked, leaning in and wiggling her eyebrows. "How does it feel to know you've snatched up one of the most eligible vampire guy?"

I couldn't answer. I still hadn't gotten over the shock of it.

I saw Richard get up and walk over to the stage, catching everyone's immediate attention.

"Now, for the first dance of the evening. If the bride and groom could come up?"

I saw Adam walk toward me, grabbing my hand, pulling me out of my seat. Walking to the middle, he placed his hands in my waist, bringing me closer till my chest was pressed against his, my arms coming up slowly to circle his neck, my fingers entangling themselves in his hair. The song **Total Eclipse of the Heart by Bonnie Tyler **coming on.**  
**

We began to slowly move along to the song, his eyes penetrating my own. This close to him, I could see the flecks of blue in his dark eyes. I averted my eyes to chest, unable to continue looking at his unwavering eyes. Placing my head on his chest, I closed my eyes.

* * *

**Adam's Pov**

Not in a million years did I ever expect to see myself married to a human. But yet, here I was, dancing with on the of most beautiful humans I had ever seen.

And she was indeed breathtaking. Her eyes, they were strange. It was a mixture of blue and green, creating a unique color. Her skin was creamy and soft to touch. She was small compared to me. Without heels, she just barely reached my chest.

As I had watched her coming down the aisle, I had to keep myself from taking her them and there. Her dress fit perfectly, her already large chest looking larger and much more tempting. Her skin glowed against the color of the dress. She looked like an angel.

I would make good on my promise to never undermine her. I had seen it happen to my sister and daughter. I had seen the results of years worth of it and worse. It stuck with you.

Looking down at her as we danced, I watched her eyes slowly close, her head resting on my chest. I saw others stand up and slowly make their way toward the dance floor, gathering around us but keeping their distance at the same time.

The beat began to pick up and pulled her away from my body, grabbing her hands instead and linking our hands together and spinning her around. I could hear them back away, enthralled at the way we moved. She began to move as well, bringing her body closer as I walked backwards, pulling her in towards me and appearing behind her, watching as she looked around.

"Turn around, bright eyes." I sang to the tune, my voice perfect.

She turned around, a small smile playing on her lips. But her eyes looked hesitant. Walking towards her, I continued the fast-paced dance, disappearing behind her, and singing coaxing her to turn toward me. We danced around tables and chairs, till we made our way up the stage. I spun her fast, and dipped her, smiling down at her before putting her upright, our feet moving to the fast beat.

Eventually I gathered her up in my arms, the fast spins slowing down to soft circles, till we stopped, the song finishing. Her chest heaved against mine breathlessly, a smile on her lips. I smiled down at her as well, cupping her face and grabbing her waist.

"The food is here." Dad's voice interrupted us, our heads snapping up towards him.

Nodding sharply, I quickly let go of her walking toward the table where Elizabeth and her brother sat, as well as the rest of my friends. I threw a quick glance behind me to see her still standing there, but shock wasn't in her eyes. Anger was. She walked toward the steps and walked over to the table, sitting down next to Rosetta.

"Your dancing was marvelous." Elizabeth complemented, sitting me down next to her. Nodding, I turned toward Claude who was currently chattering on about something. He was human and I had grown up with him but sometimes he could get on my nerves.

"I'm going to go talk to her." Elaine, Elizabeth's friend, said. The look in her eyes let me know this wasn't going to be something good.

"If its going to be a something rude, I suggest you do not do it." I spoke calmly but anger surged through my veins.

"I'm not going to hurt her. Just intimidate her a little." They both laughed, their tinkering laugh catching the attention of some.

I growled threateningly, catching everyone's attention. My eyesight tinged in red before clearing up. Sitting back down, Elaine stared at me in horror.

I stood up, and returned to my table, sitting down next to Avani who didn't bother to look at me but instead talked to Rosetta as they served our food. Every vampire was served steak in its rarest form, blood gushing out into the mashed potatoes and gravy. Avani at her steak well-cooked with mashed potatoes, gravy, corn-on-the-cob and a biscuit.

I watched as she bit into her steak, letting out an appreciative moan that had my pants tightening a little. I focused on the bloody steak, biting into it like an animal and finishing it in seconds. I finished the mashed potatoes quickly then downed the glass of blood that was laced heavily with vodka and whiskey.

I watched her discreetly as she finished all her food, and drinking the glass of champagne.

"Okay, people. Listen up. Now that we've gotten the first dance and food out of the way, how about we get this wedding reception pumping?" The D.J. started to up a fast-paced song that had every vampire on the dance floor, dancing at blurred speeds.

I watched as my wife stood up, nodding along to the music as she made her way toward the dance floor, Rosetta and Natalia behind her. I could see a mischievous look in her eyes.

* * *

**Avani's Pov**

I stopped in the middle of the dance floor, everyone's eyes on me as I just stood there. As soon as the words came on, I began to move. They were playing a favorite song of mine. It was **You Give Love A Bad Name by Bon Jovi. **Rosetta and Natalia began to move along with me till we were in sync.

I danced my way around the room, spinning quickly making the dress twirl and showing off my legs. I felt hands grasp mine as the person began to dance with me. I smirked and turned, my chest against Adam's who was smirking as well. He started to move at vampire speed, keeping me close to him.

The song wasn't even close to ending when it changed to **Under the Sea. **I laughed as Rosetta proudly announced she had requested this song. I saw dad sitting at the bar. Yes, I had a bar at my wedding reception. Vampires loved their liquor it seemed.

I disentangled my hands from Adam who looked confused. I walked over to the bar and sat down the stool, the dress making it very hard.

"Dad, what are you doing?" I asked as he finished off the scotch.

"What's it look like?" He slurred, turning on his stool.

"It looks like you getting drunk at your daughter's wedding and making a scene." I pointed at some of the onlookers, one of them being my new husband.

"I'm not drunk." He insisted as he took a shot of whiskey.

"Dad, I can barely understand you."

Instead of responding, he ordered another beer. Shaking my head, I stood up and walked over to Adam, who looked down at me with a questioning gaze.

I shook my head, and grabbed his hand, resuming our dance.

* * *

**Adam's Pov**

We sat down, tried and sweaty. We had danced for three hours straight, the songs ranging from piano and tranquil to loud and metal. It was twice as loud to us vampires.

I looked over a my new wife, whose head was tilted back as she tried to catch her breath, her chest moving up and down quickly. My eyes were trained on her breasts, but I quickly averted my gaze to something else. Her face. She looked marvelous.

"And now, for the toast." My mother announced from the stage, a smile on her young face.

"Adam, son, you have become such a wonderful young man. And I know for a fact that Avani will be there to put you in your place. While both of you have your secrets, we hope you will trust each other in the future. No relationship can function if there are secrets. Avani, your such a beautiful young woman," I could see her cheeks tinge a light red color, slightly embarrassed. "I hope that in the future you will come to trust us and see us as family. We already see you as our family. We hope you the best marriage that will last a lifetime and longer." She put up her champagne glass, everyone else raising their glasses as well.

"And I am sad to announce that the reception is over."

Protests and groans sounded throughout the room. Everyone stood up, forming two parallel lines in front of the back door. They cheered and threw rice at us as we walked through between them. I could hear Avani squeal as we stopped in front of the door, watching as the rest of them began to disappear.

Picking her up, I looked down at her.

"Ready to see your new room?" I asked, smirking down at her.

She shrugged, yawning widely. Walking across the threshold, I walked up the stairs, to the fourth floor. It was converted to look like a penthouse that I recently had renovated. Opening the door, I set her down the ground, leaving my arm around her waist.

"Would you like a tour?" I asked, my eyes flickering down at her.

"Tomorrow. I'm too tired right now." She answered with another yawn, leaning heavily on me.

Looking at my watch, I was it half-past two in the morning. I led her toward the bedroom, a smile curling around my lips. I opened the door, revealing a very large room. The bed itself was pretty large. I had it custom-made from Italy. The mattress was larger than a king-size, taller, and thicker. The sheets were royal blue and the pillows white. The material was pure silk.

There was a large window from ceiling to floor that took up half the wall. It was bulletproof, fireproof, anything proof. And it was tinted. The walls were soundproof as well. Across from the bed, against the wall, there was a surround sound system smaller than the one in the living room.

"They haven't brought up your clothes yet." I explained as I led her toward the bed, my hands landing low on her waist. "I'll give you something for the meantime."

Letting her go, I walked toward the very large closet and pulled out on my shirts, handing it to her. I turned around, but I could hear her hesitating.

"Don't worry, I won't look." I laughed. "Much to my dismay." I muttered under my breath, too low for her to hear.

* * *

**Avani's Pov**

"Much to my dismay." I heard his whisper so quietly, a regular human wouldn't have heard him.

I grabbed the zipper, but couldn't reach it.

"I can hear your struggle." I heard his laugh at glared at his back.

"I'm fine." I snapped.

I somehow managed to zip it down, shimming out of the very heavy dress that promptly dropped to the ground. I pulled on the shirt that fell just a little below my knees. I took off my bra, pulling it out and picking up the dress, laying it out on the L-shaped couch. I pulled the pins out of my hair, wincing when I pulled. Eventually, all twenty-something pins were out and lying next to the dress.

I looked up to see him wearing different clothes. No shirt and sweats. This guy, as much as I despised vampires, was hot as hell. I had a sexy husband. He had an eight-pack and his arms were ripped with muscle but in the bodybuilder type of way. In the natural way that came with being a vampire.

"Now, for the first part of the bite of Eternity. Go to the bed." He instructed, looking down at me. Without the heels, I was pretty short next to him.

"I'm not you maid. You don't give me orders." I snarled angrily.

"I know that. But this is a pretty painful process and in order to keep you from thrashing around, I'd rather use my weight against you than have to harm you unintentionally." That didn't sound very promising but I turned around and walked toward the bed, sitting down the seat.

He slipped under the sheets, looking at me expectantly. Sighing dramatically, I slipped under the very soft duvet, my body instantly relaxing against the softness. I closed my eyes in bliss but they snapped open when I felt him drag my body toward him.

"Calm down." He whispered, as he placed his lips at the bag of my neck.

"This is going to hurt." He spoke against my skin, one if his hands coming up to pin my wrists over my head, his body immobilizing my own. I felt a sharp prick and pain flooded throughout my body, searing pain taking over all coherent thought.

It felt like thick liquid was slowly seeping inside me, the searing pain being kicked up a notch. I thrashed against him, a futile attempt to get away from the pain. I moaned lowly in pain as my movements slowed down.

"I'm almost done." He mumbled against my skin.

The pain skyrocketed just then and I let out an ear-splitting scream that should've caught the attention of every vampire in the U.S. It began to slowly began to dwindle, but not fast enough. I felt his lips on my skin but not his fangs. His lips were slowly moving up, his hand cupping the side of my neck.

"I'm done," He spoke softly against my skin.

His lips continued to travel up my neck till he was mere inches from my lips. He stared down at me, his eyes holding such a strong emotion I had to keep myself from looking away.

"Goodnight, Avani." He whispered and pressed a kiss to my forehead.

I nodded hesitantly, and rolled over, closing my eyes. But sleep didn't come. Something kept nagging me. My mind was flooded with thoughts of Adam. Did actually want him to kiss me? I barely knew him. But it something that was expected from a married couple. The hunter in me shuddered with disgust. But the human girl in me said something else. Being a hunter, I had forced logic to intervene my emotions. But no logic intervened this time.

The human in me wanted to feel loved. Wanted to feel something I hadn't felt in years. I rolled over, and found Adam lying on his back. I slid across the bed, till I was lying right next to him. He didn't open his eyes but he raised his eyebrows in question. I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. His arm came around and pulled me closer to him, my chest pressed against him. I opened my eyes again and looked at him.

He gave me a soft smile, and with that, I fell asleep.

* * *

**VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE, PLEASE READ!**

**Dear readers, first I hope you liked this chapter. I made it extra long for you. And I'd like to let you know that I won't be updating frequently anymore. Not that I was before. Yesterday, my grandfather passed away unexpectedly. He was perfectly fine but his vital signs before to drop. They said that he felt no pain. He just closed his eyes and he was gone. The funeral is sometime this week, I'm not sure. My aunt and her family will be coming in today and I'm sure many family members will be stopping by. What makes this even harder was that he died three days before Thanksgiving. But he was eighty-eight and had lived a very long life. He had even mentioned he wanted to die to join his wife and son and daughter in heaven. This has been very hard on my family and my mother is staying strong but it's hard for. She has everyone else but the only living member of her family is her sister. I will be trying to post up chapters, because I need something to distract me. For now, please bare with me, this is a very hard time for my family. **

**~Nikirocks29~**


	10. Unexpected Fun

**I know its been a while since I've updated and most of you know why. If you don't, my grandfather recently died and we were busy preparing for his funeral. i won't be updating frequency seeing as my grandmother just had surgery and half of her lung was removed and I'll be busy visiting her. But don't worry, I will update when and if I can.**

* * *

**Avani's Pov**

I jumped up and down on the couch, nodding along to a Kelly Clarkson song as I ate a Popsicle, watching a Christmas movie at the same time. I heard the door open but paid no attention to it as I began to jump higher on the couch.

"Why is so loud in here?" I heard someone ask.

I looked at the door, where a group of about four or five guys stood. I found Adam among the group, seeing as he was the tallest one. I grabbed the remote and put the music louder. Earlier today I had found out the room was sound proof. Who knew? So I took advantage of it of course.

I finished the Popsicle and threw the stick on the table, shaking my head along to the music. The song changed to **Naturally by Selena Gomez. **I heard my phone ring, a miracle with the all the loud music. I grabbed it, barely hearing Rosetta's voice.

"Come down stairs! We're going shopping!" She screamed.

"I don't want to go mini golfing!" I screamed, unable to correctly hear her words.

"Shopping! Why is it so loud?!" She asked, yelling.

"Because Adam is playing really loud music with his friends!" I saw him shoot me a glare.

"I'm not going shopping!" Then I hung up.

"Do we have chocolate?" I asked, continuing to jump as everybody stared at me.

Turning off the music, he lowered the T.V. before answering. "Yes, we have chocolate. Now, we have business to take care of." He looked at me expectantly.

"Oh, you want me to leave." I said after a few minutes.

"Told you humans were stupid." Someone muttered, followed by a few snickers.

"If I'm stupid I'm scared to find out what you are." I snapped, the hunter side me coming out to play. "Not all humans are stupid. It's a stereotype. Sort of like the vampire stereotype. Most of you male vampires believe you have a big penis. Most of you are wrong." I heard growls and smiled, satisfied.

Adam grabbed my arm, pulling us into the bedroom.

"What are doing?" He asked, looking angry.

"Having fun." I replied, looking at him with strange eyes.

"Your not making a great impression. And they already don't like me for marrying a human. They're the only chance I have at staying in good with the people in our government, don't screw this up." He paced the room, running his hands through his hair.

I didn't answer. Instead, I walked toward the door that was quickly barricaded by his very tall and muscular body.

"Avani, you have to promise me you won't do anything to piss them off." He kneeled down to my eye level, looking at me with an unwavering gaze.

I sighed and nodded. "I promise not to blow this." He gave me a quick hug and walked out into the living room.

Walking toward the closet, I pulled off my shirt and shorts, as well as my underwear and bra. Grabbing my swimsuit, I quickly put it on, tying my hair up in a bun and grabbing my black sandles. I made sure to grab of bag of extra clothes. I walked out of the room, passing the large group of guys that sat in the living room. I passed Adam, who stopped me.

"Where are you going?" His voice was cold and held malice. He was showing his true form as a vampire, huh?

"Oh, you know, bungee jumping. Where the hell does it look like I'm going? The pool." I said with sarcasm. He glared at me, him hand on my arm tightening to the point of pain. I didn't let it show on my face, though.

"Did I say you could go?" His voice held no emotion. I looked over at the guys who were holding back their laughter, cruel grins on their faces.

"I was not aware of the fact that I had to ask your permission. I'm your wife, not your slave. Maybe you should get some more sleep. You obviously get cranky when you get enough of it."

Ripping my hand from his grip, I walked out of the room, walking down the large staircase. I wandered through the hallways till I found the door marked 'Pool'. Smiling, I opened the door, and it filled with at least twenty people, human and vampire alike.

I spotted Rosetta, who waved me over. She was surrounded by a small group that consisted of Lila, Natalia and two guys. Walking over, I set down my things and sat down, the cold floor making me shiver.

"So, what do you have planned for tonight?" She asked, drinking what looked like a chocolate alcoholic beverage.

"I'm probably just going to watch some movies." I lied easily.

"You should come with us, were going to a party near the edge of town at some warehouse." She grabbed my arm, and I resisted the urge to pull away.

"Can't. I have school tomorrow." I was happy for school at the moment.

Saturday we didn't do anything except get to know each other. We spent the entire day in the penthouse room. We didn't leave at all. Everything we needed was there. I found out some things about him but it wasn't enough information.

"Oh." She sounded dejected.

"Who wants to go into the water?" Natalia asked, standing up. I stood up as well, followed by the rest of them.

Making our way to the pool, I sat at the edge of the pool, one of the guys sitting next to me as well. I recognized him as one of the waiters from the Engagement party. Claude Lemme.

"Claude." I nodded in acknowledgement, causing him to look at me with a surprised but pleased look.

"You remember me?" He asked, dumbfounded.

"Yeah.." I trailed off.

"I was under the impression you were drunk." He laughed. Little did he know, I had been drunk.

"So, how does to feel to be married to my best friend?" He asked, smiling a boyish smile.

"Odd." I summed it up, making him laugh. "We don't know much about each other."

"I see. Don't worry. He's not that bad once you really get to know him." He leaned back on his hands.

"Really? Because I got to know him yesterday. And by the looks of it earlier today, I'd say it was a fucking lie." I gave him a grin.

We sat for a while, getting to know each other.

"I was born in Water Springs. I moved back two weeks ago. We were conceived through invitro-fertilization because mom didn't want to adopt and she wanted to go through the all the options first. I have two older siblings but they haven't moved here yet. Their still packing and saying their last goodbyes to everyone. I'm eighteen, by the way. I can by cigarettes now." He shot me a grin. "My girlfriend's moving up here too. Her name is Sherry. Sherry Williams. She's beautiful. Red curly hair, big blue eyes. She's perfect."

Sherry. He was the guy Sherry had spoken about. The father of her baby who tragically died before it could flourish in the world. I could see the solemn look in his eyes as he talked about her. He loved her.

"What about you?" He asked, changing the topic.

"Well, I grew up here. I'm only child but I was never spoiled. My parents didn't believe in that 'give everything to the only child' crap. I had to earn it by doing chores and if I did more than I had to do I got ice cream or I was taken to the park." I laughed softly at the memory of sweeping the floor and smiling when mom snapped a picture of me.

"Same here." He laughed.

"Guys, stop flirting and come into the pool!" Rosetta shouted from across the room, catching everyone's attention.

Immediately, the guys began to cheer and whoop at us. "Come on guys. She's a married woman." Claude spoke in my defense but there was still a smile on his face.

I got up, walking around the pool toward Rosetta who was swimming on her back. Natalia was beside her, having a swimming competition with Lila and the other unknown guy.

I was about to dip my toe in when I found myself falling head first into the water. I let out involuntary scream as I came into contact with the cold water. I swam up, breaking through the surface to find Claude with his hands on his knees, guffawing loudly. I saw the others cracking up too. I faked a glare and walked over to the edge, lifting myself up. Claude grabbed my arm, helping me. I pulled him down into the water him.

He fell on his back in the water, resurfacing a few seconds later, grinning.

For the next couple of hours were spent doing swimming competitions, playing Marco Polo, playing basketball in the water and seeing who could do the largest splash. So far, Natalia was out for the count, and mystery guy, her boyfriend Manuel, was in fourth place, Rosetta was in third, Lila was surprisingly in second and Claude and I were tied.

"Okay, my turn." Claude jumped up, shaking his wet hair at me before walking up to the diving board. Rubbing his hands together, he stepped back a little, and ran, jumping off the edge.

Water sprayed into the air, wetting all of us. I cheered, pumping my fists in the air. I stood up, and backed up several feet, till I hit the wall. I heard cheers threw out the room, and looked around, my eyes spotting Adam and his groupies.

"Hey Avani, how about jumping off the diving board?" Claude asked from across the pool, grinning widely.

"You know Claude, I'm not one for jumping that high." I gave him a look that said I was lying. He shook his head as he laughed with Rosetta.

I breathed in and let it out slowly. I started running quickly, aware of the cheers growing louder as I jumped in the air, flipping twice before doing a perfect cannonball, splashing water. I was aware that I had jumped in the deep end. Seeing as this was a vampire pool and they had a thing for overdoing things, the bottom had to extend at least fifteen feet, maybe even twenty. I opened my eyes, as I started to kick rapidly, breaking through the surface a few minutes later.

I swam over to the edge where Claude, Rosetta, Natalia, Lila and Manuel sat. I lifted myself up, sitting on the edge with my legs in the water. Natalia stood up, clearing her throat and catching everyone's attention.

"And now, for the winner of the Splash Competition. Drum role, please." We smacked our hands against our thighs and floor as she smiled.

"This week's winner is...Avani Hemesway!" Everyone began to scream and cheer, Claude and Manuel lifting me up to sit on their shoulders.

I still hadn't gotten used to my new last name. The staff addressed me as Mrs. Hemesway or Ma'am but I didn't like it. It made me feel older than I actually was.

I pumped my fist in the air as I was tossed back in the water, laughing my way down, actually enjoying myself for the first time in years.

* * *

We sat in the large living room on the main floor, watching the movie How The Grinch Stole Christmas. It was a favorite of mine before mom was taken.

The screen was like the ones you found at the theaters. It was adjusted to look like sixty-inch screen in high-definition. We had three large bowls of popcorn set up on the floor between us as we watched the movies. Natalia was cuddled up with her boyfriend, Rosetta and Lila sitting side by side their attention captured by the movie. Claude sat next to me, occasionally throwing popcorn at me.

Halfway through the movie the bowl of popcorn Claude and I were sharing finished.

"This is what happens when you throw popcorn." I whispered pointing at the popcorn that rested on the ground.

He laughed shamelessly as I stood up, making to the kitchen. Seeing as it had six microwaves, I didn't have to wait to pop three bags. I set each of them for four minutes and walked over to the large refrigerator, grabbing two cans of soda. The double doors opened, revealing Adam who was alone for the first time today.

"Hey, look who it is. Come back to tell me I can't make popcorn without your permission? Maybe I should ask if I could take a shower." I said sarcastically, sneering at him.

"Look Avani, can we talk?" He asked, looking at me with pleading eyes. I would've and could've fallen for it but then again, I wasn't your average human.

"How about you make me? Give your friends a laugh. Maybe you should even slap me." I mocked, walking over to the microwaves that were beeping.

Adam blocked my way, grabbing my face in his hands.

"Just let me explain." He said desperately, locking his gaze with mine.

"What's there to explain?" I snapped, giving him a full on glare that would make any normal person cringe and run away.

I walked past him, toward the popcorn. Taking the bags, I poured the popcorn into the bowl, throwing away the empty bags. He grabbed the bowl out of my hands, set it down on the counter, and brought me toward him.

"Avani, I'm not going to keep begging. One way of another, you're going to hear me out." He murmured, his hand running through my hair.

I did the first thing that came to mind. I slapped him. Hard. his didn't move a fraction of an inch. Instead, he just stared at me, the red mark on his face disappearing.

I grabbed the popcorn and soda cans before walking around him and out into the living room, sitting back in spot next to Claude Natalia on the floor.

As the movie continued, I began to throw popcorn at Claude who was giving me the fake evil eye. I laughed quietly, laughing harder when the others shot me ugly looks, Claude joining me as well. Eventually, we grabbed pillows from the couch and started hitting each other. The others joined, the movie forgotten.

It was Claude, Lila and I against Rosetta, Natalia and Manuel. So far, we were tied.

"Haha! We will be the champions!" I yelled as I smacked Natalia upside the head.

"We'll see about that." She said evilly and suddenly, all five of them turned on me.

I ran away, laughing as I ran up the stairs to my room. I opened the door, slamming it behind me and locking it. I laughed madly as they pounded they're fists on the door.

"Open up Avani." Claude said through the door, the others laughing.

"Oh we'll huff.." They spoke together. "And we'll puff, and we'll break the door down!"

_Thump!_

I heard someone's body collide with the door with a loud "oof!" followed shortly afterwards.

"Goodnight!" I yelled, laughing softly as I turned around, facing the empty room.

I walked toward the bedroom, my eyes drifting around the room till they landed on Adam's large sleeping form. I closed the door and grabbed the shorts I had set next to the alarm clock that was set for seven. I took off the pants and pulled on the shorts, crawling under the soft covers. I laid on my side, facing away from him.

I didn't bother trying to go to sleep. I barely slept last night. It wasn't because I was sleeping in the same bed as my vampire husband. It wasn't because in a year or so, I might get turned into a vampire. And it wasn't because I might be carrying his spawns in the future.

It was because I didn't have my mother's bear. The one she had given me when I was born. I had slept with it for sixteen years, it was near impossible to sleep without it. It was still in that makeshift room of mine from last week. They'd only moved my clothes, assuming nothing of value was there.

I rolled over, staring at the ceiling. Unexpectedly, Adam draped his arm across my waist. I looked at him and found he was peacefully asleep. He pulled me close, my chest pressed against his. I sighed shakily, and closed my eyes, resting my head on the pillow and falling into the dark abyss that awaited me.

* * *

**I really hope you loved this chapter. It wasn't my best and I was very distracted. Please review and let me know what you think. :D**


	11. Nosebleed

**I know it's been a while since I've last updated but I am back. I was with family. Before we start the chapter, I'd like to say Merry belated Christmas and Happy New Year to all of fanfiction! Hope you had a great time with your family! :D **

**Hope you love the chapter!**

* * *

**Avani's Pov**

Monday was like any other Monday. With the small exception that I was now married. To vampire no less. I was used to it. Sort of. Not really. I hated it. I was surrounded by vampires twenty-four seven.

The school was abuzz with gossip when I walked in. I could hear their whispers but chose to ignore them as I made my way to my locker.

"So, Avani, everyone's talking." Taylor's voice rang behind me as ignored her and pulled my books out of my locker.

"Is it true that you had an abortion? Cause I totally support you if you did. I mean i defended you. I told them you didn't do anything but if you did it was with that hot senior from last year, Todd Becket." She let out a tinkering laugh that sounded like can of nails being rattled and had me grinding my teeth together in annoyance.

"You didn't have to say anything Taylor." I meant it in the rudest way possible.

She obviously didn't catch the tone in my voice judging by the clueless look on her pretty face. "You're welcome." She laughed again and I had to stop myself from slapping tape on her face.

I could hear their whispers as I passed by them, Taylor prattling on next to me about something. I wouldn't necessarily call us friends. In fact, I wouldn't call us anything. Seeing as I had a big reputation, not a good one, but one nonetheless and was feared and admired by teachers and children, it made me the poster teen for popularity. Anyone who wanted to be popular just had to be seen talking to be and instantly earned what they so very much desired.

Anyway, back to what they were whispering. It wasn't as bad as it could have been, but it wasn't pleasant either.

"Told you she had an abortion. She was showing two weeks ago and now she's not." I took offense to that one. I was not fat. I had just lost a few pounds because vampires didn't know how to properly feed a human.

"I bet she was off sneaking around with that hot young teacher, Mr. Malory. Sure, he's in his thirties but thirty is the new twenty. He wasn't here all of last week and neither was she. Such a skank."

It continued like this for the rest of the day. Of course I ignored them but one could only take so many lies. I ended up body-slamming Chris Check against the wall after he bluntly asked me to blow him. Let's just say that Chris was going home for a sprained wrist and few threats hanging over his head.

I came to the discovery that I had three classes with Lila. For a freshman, she was pretty advanced. But seeing as she was a vampire, it didn't surprise me. What did surprise me was when I found out she was actually a sophomore.

Walking into the overcrowded cafeteria I walked over to the lunch line, grabbed a sandwich, a water bottle and jello, making sure to grab a plastic spoon. With my food on its tray, I made my way toward the lunch table all the way in the back, drawing eyes as I reached the table and sat down.

"What are you doing here?" I asked when not a second later, the chair was pulled out and quickly occupied by Taylor.

"Well, since you've been go so long, I decided to fill you in on everything. Okay, so there's fresh meat. That loner loser girl over there, her name is Lila something, I can't pronounce her last name." She started and pointed to Lila who sat alone at a table biting into a chicken salad obviously ignoring the taunts coming her way as well as the pieces of mashed up paper.

"She's some kind of smart braniac. She's fifteen but she's a sophomore and takes classes on our level. What a freak." She let out a laugh that sounded close to a dying hyena.

Grabbing her napkin, I silently watched as she crumpled up her paper, tapped Lila on the shoulder, and stuffed the piece of paper in the front of her shirt. Then proceeded to grab a can of soda and dump it on her head, smiling like she had just won the damn lottery. Giving the room a quick look around, that was starting to laugh, her eyes landed on me for a brief second before she got up and grabbed her bag, running out the cafeteria.

The hunter in me laughed. _She deserved it,_ I thought. But the human side of me, the side that was popping up a lot these days, felt guilty for sitting there and watching as they bullied the girl.

Finding no humor in this, I turned back around and started eating, finishing the sandwich quickly. I ate the jello as I plainly ignored Taylor who continued to yap on about Lila and how she was to ugly to have pretty hair like that.

After downing my water bottle, I stood up, rolling my eyes in annoyance when she followed me. "Taylor, I'm going to the bathroom. Don't follow me." I snapped unkindly and turned around walking out of the loud room.

Heading for the bathroom, I walked in. Moving toward the sinks on the left, I quickly washed my hands but stopped when I heard the faint sound of someone crying. I checked under all the stalls, and found the girl in the last stall, the one farthest from the door.

Lila.

_Why do you care? You kill her kind all the time. Why would you start caring for them now? They ruined you._

I listened to the hunter inside me, blatantly ignoring the twinge of guilt inside me. I hated her kind. I shouldn't care.

* * *

By the time I reached my last class of the day, I was about ready to explode. For some reason, people found it okay to come up to me and ask me why I wasn't in school all of last week. Which ended in me punching a couple of people in the face. After that, they stopped their questions, fearing what I would to them.

But I had not doubt in my mind they would resume this tomorrow. My last class was chorus. Now just to be clear, I did not pick this class on my own free will. I was forced to. No one had realized I hadn't had an elective since eighth grade so I was forced into this class. If I could make up the credits by the end of the year, I wouldn't have to repeat the eleventh grade. And let me tell you, I didn't have a lot of credits. It was late November and the only credit I had was from singing in a group, not that I actually sang.

"So, I hear you got an abortion." Avery Thompson said snottily, one of Taylor's friend and my enemy, sitting in the empty chair next to mine. A cold smile was painted on face.

"I knew you would get pregnant. It was only a matter of time. How'd you get the money?" She laughed loudly, finding humor in a lie.

"Well, your dad gave it to me." I answered lightly, keeping my eyes light and innocent. The comment brought her to an abrupt stop.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She snapped angrily.

I had done a background check on her a while ago to be sure she wasn't a vampire and it appeared that she lied about her family. Instead of her father working for a cooperate law firm, he was the accountant to a very rude lawyer who often overlooked him, meaning he wasn't paid that often or that much. Her mother worked for the bank but she didn't earn much.

"Well, seeing as your father can't stand to see one in my position at such a young age, he gave me the money. Of course, they're was a price. But then I threatened to tell your mother about his affair with that lawyer and he just gave me the money." I watched as her face contorted into a mix of pure fury and embarrassment.

She pulled her fist back but I caught it midair. "Don't even think about it." I whispered dangerously, glaring at her.

Ripping away her hand, she stomped away to sit with her group who had stared at us. Flashing them a deadly grin they quickly turned away.

The class went by quickly after that. I was given many death glares but I overlooked them. They were harmless. At least it's what I thought till the bell rang. I was making my way out of class was I pushed against a wall and punched in the face by Avery.

"If you tell anyone about my parents, I will kill you myself." Then she walked away, her groupies behind her.

"I'd like to see you try." I said loudly, holding my gushing nose.

She packed a good punch. It was nowhere near as bad as a vampire's punch, but she hit it hard enough to make it bleed nonstop. Walking into the bathroom, I grabbed a hand full of paper towels and pressed it my nose to stop the bleeding. After ten minutes it became clear it wasn't going to stop gushing.

Grabbing new paper towels, I walked out of the bathroom into the now empty school hallway, and made my way outside, dark clouds covering the sky. It thundered lowly as I made my way to my car. Opening the door, I quickly got in and slammed the door shut, putting my bag next to me as I put the key in the ignition and pulled out of the parking lot, not bothering to obey by the speed limit.

I reached Mack's bar in ten minutes, parking behind the building. Getting out of the car, I walked toward the back door, relieved to see it was open. Walking in, I found Mack serving drinks and laughing.

"Mack." I called quietly, trying not to draw attention to myself.

He didn't hear me seeing as he continued to pour drinks.

"Mack." I called a little louder, moving behind the wall when someone walked by.

Again, he didn't hear me, and started pouring shots.

"Mack!" I screamed in a whisper, finally catching his attention. His eyes widened when he saw me. He said something to one of the new bartenders, then walked toward me, pulling me into the office in the back.

Pulling me into a bone-crushing hug, he pulled back a second later to scream at me.

"You've got a lot of nerve to disappear like that then come back like nothing happened." He gave me a stern look then took in my appearance.

"You got into another fight, didn't you?" He asked, sitting me down in a chair and grabbing a first aid kit.

Only Mack knew I got into fight. Dad didn't so much as care since he was always drunk. But when he was sober, he was too hung over to notice any of the bruises caused by human or vampire.

"Tilt your head back." I did as he asked, watching him as he wiped the blood from my nose.

"So, Helen's been asking when your going to come by. The kids miss you. And we've recently gotten a new addition to the family." Mack stared at me.

They ran an orphanage together. Seeing as they couldn't have any children of their own, Helen had opened up an orphanage but seeing as they didn't have that much money to begin with, they could only care for a total of twelve children. But Helen, who was so tender-hearted and couldn't stand to see a child without a family, was pushing to bump up the numbers to twenty children. It was hard and they were working difficult jobs to support them.

I had often asked them why they didn't become foster parents and adopt but they explained to me that they didn't want children kept away from potential families who could offer them so much more. And their parents really did come back sometimes. I had seen, so far, seven cases where the parents came back for their children.

They oldest one, Carey, had recently turned eighteen and was now in college but she often dropped by to visit.

"It's a baby boy. Name's Kevin and he's seven months old. He fights us a lot. Fusses in the night. He's small for his age. He doesn't drink milk. He coughs it all up. Helen's really worried." He sounded troubled. "He doesn't get along with any of the kids. He can crawl already. He can't talk yet though."

"What happened to his family?" I asked after a few minutes.

"His parents ran out on him it seems." He stated. "Okay, your good to go. It's not broken but it'll be bruised for a couple of days." He smiled.

"Thanks Mack. I'll be sure to stop by."

"Be good kid." He called after me as I left.

I laughed as I reached the back door and opened it, walking toward my car. Checking my phone, I was surprised to see two hours had passed since I'd left school. And I had ten missed calls. Most from Adam and some from Rosetta and Natalia. I wasn't sure how I had they're number but then again vampires were sneaky like that.

Clearing the voice mail box, I got into the car. Turning it on, I took my time pulling out of the parking lot and hooking my phone up to the speakers, music blasting through the speakers.

It was a one hour drive to my home aka prison for eternity, but I managed to stretch the drive to an hour and a half. By the time I got there, it was six in the afternoon and the sun was starting to set.

The gates opened allowing me entrance into the large estate that rivaled Buckingham Palace. Parking in front of the garage, I grabbed my bag and my key, putting it in my bag. Walking up the front steps, I opened the door and shut it behind me.

Walking toward the stairs, I climbed them two at time till I reached the fourth floor, throwing open the door. Setting my bag down on the floor next to the door, I walked into the living room of the penthouse where I found Adam.

He was in the middle of a heavy make-out session with Elizabeth who was grinding on him.

* * *

**Ooooh! Oh no he didn't! He's got some nerve, huh? Hope you love the chapter. If you please, I would love to hear what you guys think Avani will do to Adam and Elizabeth. **

**Please review and tell me your thoughts on the chapter. :D**


End file.
